I'll Always Remember
by PrincessBellePrinceAdam
Summary: [SPD] AU.  Based off of A Walk to Remember.  Sky gets into trouble and Syd may be the light he needs.  SkyxSyd
1. Chapter 1

**I'll Always Remember**

New Tech City was chilly. Sky Tate was shivering through his blue windbreaker. He and Z Delgado looked up at the water tower where Jack Landors stood, ready to jump into the river below. Sky and Jack, though they ran with the same crowd, did not get along well, but Sky still wanted to tell Jack how dumb his idea was.

"Jack?" called Z, and there was a hint of nervousness in her tone. Z and Jack had been best friends their whole lives, but even Z couldn't convince Jack not to go along with his plan.

"I'm good to go, Z," Jack yelled back. He let out a whoop. "Are you guys sure you don't wanna come along? It's gonna be a wild ride!"

"Jack, seriously, you don't need to do this! It's a dumb idea! You'll end up killing yourself and for what? A bit of recklessness!" Z sounded terrified for the boy who was like her brother.

"Delgado may be right, Landors," Sky added, thinking back to how Jack's idea had coma about. A bunch of the tough crowd had been sitting around on the hoods of cars, swilling beers and talking about how lame the people and things in their lives were. Jack brought up the idea of maybe ending things once and for all. He had then scrambled up the water tower.

Now Jack had shed his red jacket and black T-shirt and was working on kicking off his tattered jeans. "I'll be fine, Z!" he slurred, "I'll land in the river!"

Z just shook her head. "I hope he's careful," she whispered to nobody in particular. Sky rolled his eyes. Whatever happened to Jack Landors was probably well deserved.

"Three…two…one!" screamed Jack as he jumped off of the tower. Z shrieked in Sky's ear and then hid her pretty face in her hands.

"What a moron," Sky muttered as Jack came crashing into the river. There was a gigantic splash. Z promptly socked Sky for his comment and then raced to the stream's edge.

"Jack?" she asked shakily. No one resurfaced. "Jack!"

And then came the sound of police sirens. "They're miles away," Sky said calmly. Jack's body came up to the surface of the water. Z looked terrified.

Sky studied Jack. The other boy looked awful. Z pulled him to shore, checking for a pulse. "He's alive," she said a moment later. She dived into her bag for her cell phone, calling 911.

The sirens came closer and Sky looked around at the empty beer cans littering the parking lot. "Let me know how that turns out," he said, getting off of his blue car and sliding inside. He was not about to get caught underage drinking.

He sped away towards home, so focused on getting away with his bad deeds that he didn't realize he had broken the speed limit. The sirens sounded behind him. "Damn it," Sky muttered to himself, knowing he had been caught.

An officer tapped on his window. Sky rolled it down. "Problem, sir?" Sky asked politely. The cop narrowed his eyes at him.

"You're speeding. License and registration?" As Sky dug through the contents of his car and handed the documents to the officer, his breath wafted towards the other man. "You been drinking, son?"

Sky was taken home in the back of the cop car. He was silently cursing his stupidity as he waited for his mother to answer the door. The porch lights were glaring at him. Sky winced under the harsh yellow glow.

Jen Collins answered the door in a pink bathrobe, her eyes bleary and puffy with sleep. "Sky!" she said in surprise. "What's going on?"

"He's been caught underage drinking, ma'am," said the police officer gravely. Jen's eyes narrowed at her son. Sky felt very small.

"Thank you for bringing him home," Jen said through clenched teeth. "Rest assured he won't be getting off scot-free. Are there charges against him officer?" She turned her attention to her son. "Get inside and get up to bed immediately."

Sky did as his mother had told him to. Jen's brown eyes followed him upstairs and out of sight and then looked back at the cop. "I'm so sorry. Ever since his father died he's been so angry with everyone."

"His record comes up clean. He'll get some community service, I'm sure, but nothing more serious than that."

"Thank you again," Jen said quietly.

"Good night, ma'am," said the cop, touching his hat in salute to her.

Jen shut the front door and marched upstairs to Sky's room. He was lying on the bed in a white shirt and blue pajama bottoms, staring at a picture of he and his father paying catch with a baseball.

"Your father would be ashamed of you, Schuler Wesley Tate Collins."


	2. Chapter 2

**I'll Always Remember**

Sydney Drew Grayson got out of her car and began carrying her large cardboard box up to New Tech High School, her pretty blue eyes focused on the ground as she walked. As Syd passed a group of people gathered on a picnic bench, the voice of Z Delgado rang out.

"Nice sweater, Grayson," she cackled. Her other friends laughed loudly. Syd did as she always did and acted as the bigger person. She took a deep breath and continued on her way to the school building.

"Thank you," Syd answered quietly. She smiled at Z, her eyes passing over the kids sitting around Z. Then Syd noticed that Sky Tate was sitting with the group. "Hello, Sky. Ms. Finnerty says that you've volunteered to help with our drama production. I'll see you at rehearsal this afternoon, I suppose." Sydney smiled brightly.

The group laughed loudly once again. "Hey Tate, you're actually gonna help out those geeks? Man, you better not be going soft on us." Sydney's smile faltered at this insult. Trying to remain dignified, she just continued on to school.

Sky laughed off his friends' comments. "I gotta do some community service, remember? I just figured helping out the drama losers would be easy."

The others seemed to accept this explanation and the topic of conversation changed to Jack's condition, which was bad. Two weeks had gone by and he was still in the hospital. Sky breathed a sigh of relief and headed inside the building.

"Where you going, Tate? School doesn't start for another twenty minutes!" someone yelled after his retreating figure. Sky thought quickly.

"I have to go talk to Finnerty about what I have to waste my time doing after school," he answered without turning around. "Catch you guys later." He quickened his pace.

Sky found Sydney emerging from the drama club room, the box she'd been carrying gone. He didn't bother to greet her. "Look, Grayson, you gotta keep your big mouth shut about what I have to do for community service. It's not cool, all right? I have a reputation to maintain and if word gets around that I'm-"

"Of course, Sky, I'm very sorry." Sydney truly looked apologetic, a small smile on her face nevertheless. When she saw that Sky was still glaring in her direction she lowered her blue gaze to the floor, studying her shoes. "I'll make sure not to embarrass you again."

"Good," Sky said rather coldly, turning on his heel and stomping down the hallway again. He thought for a moment. "I'll see you later."

Sydney beamed. "How's Jack doing, anyway?" she called after Sky. He didn't answer. She readjusted her purse strap and headed to her first period class.

--

Sky was pleased that no one else outside of his friends and Sydney Drew Grayson seemed to know of his after school activities. When the final bell of the day rang, Sky gathered up his books and grudgingly headed to drama club.

"Pleased that you could join us, Mr. Tate," said the drama club advisor, Ms. Finnerty. "For now you may take a seat. I will tell you of your work once I have spoken to those of us who aren't delinquents."

Sky slouched into a chair. Across the room from him Syd beamed. He managed a small half smile only because she seemed to genuinely like him. He also noticed the AV geek Bridge Carson eye Syd hopefully. Sky snorted.

"Now, the spring production is something written by our very own Mr. Carson. Bridge, would you care to tell us exactly what your play is about?" Ms. Finnerty continued.

As Bridge launched into his summary, Sky couldn't help but notice that Sydney looked very excited about the upcoming play. Sky had never paid much attention to her before, but he did know that ever since the third grade she'd had the lead in all the school plays.

Sydney moved slightly and a gleam of silver caught Sky's eye. It was Syd's necklace that he had noticed, and it was shaped like the famous drama masks, one happy and one crying.

The copies of Bridge's script were handed out then. Syd began searching through hers eagerly. She was very, very pretty. Sky shook his head. No one ever dated Syd. They all knew they'd get nowhere with her because of her overprotective father Carter Grayson, the local pastor.

"And you, Mr. Tate, can start painting our set," Ms. Finnerty said. "Sydney was kind enough to pencil in the design for us. You will converse with her about the color scheme while I audition the minor roles."

Syd flounced across the room to him. "I'm so glad to see you participate, Sky," she announced cheerfully. "No one wants much to do with the drama club, I'm afraid. It's so sad."

"Whatever," Sky grunted. "I have to work three hundred hours within the next year or I'll be in serious trouble with the cops. Can you just show me how you want your precious set to be painted so I can start?"

Sydney produced a smaller version of the set, neatly drawn out on a piece of paper. The different shapes were labeled with the appropriate color. "All of the paint is in our supply closet, as well as the brushes for you to use. Oh, and it's a messy job. You may want to put on some of the spare clothes from the costume rack."

She bounced off again, watching Ally Samuels read a minor part. Sky shook his head once more and collected his supplies. He ignored Syd's warning about spare clothing and carefully opened a can of blue paint to start on his namesake, the sky.

Soon he was covered in blue paint and he was furious with himself. "Damn it," he grumbled to himself. He glanced over at the club members. Syd was reading for the lead female part now. Sky, who knew nothing about acting, thought she sounded fantastic. Why was she on his mind today for the first time ever? The whole group exploded into applause as she finished.

"I think I've found our Clare, don't you, Mr. Carson?" Ms. Finnerty observed. Bridge nodded eagerly and smiled at Sydney. She returned it.

If only the main male part readings had gone as smoothly, Sky's whole world may have been different. Every boy read for the role and all of them were terrible. Ms. Finnerty sighed dramatically.

"You," she said as her brown gaze stopped on Sky. "Come here and read for us, Mr. Tate."


	3. Chapter 3

**I'll Always Remember**

Sky blinked at the teacher's words. "Me?" he asked in a shocked tone, pointing at himself with one blue finger. Ms. Finnerty nodded slowly, as if Sky were stupid.

"Yes, Mr. Tate. I want you to read for the part of Paul and I want you to read it now, while we are all still here and reasonably young. We do not have all day."

There were a few titters throughout the room. Sky felt his cheeks redden at the older woman's cold words. He gulped. "Well, actually Ms. Finnerty, I don't know how to act. I've never done it before. I'm sure I'm all wrong for the part."

"No, Mr. Tate, I am certain you are all right for the part," Ms. Finnerty countered. "Now get over here and read Paul's monologue before I change my very generous mind." She clapped her hands together. Sky dropped his brush into the paint can and crossed to center stage.

Bridge passed him a copy of the script. "It's page nineteen, Sky." He sent a small smile to the scowling boy and scurried back to his seat.

'_(Angry) Clare, don't you ever tell me that again,'_ Sky read. He read the line out loud, pausing to see Ms. Finnerty's reaction. She looked genuinely pleased with the way he'd read.

"That was absolutely wonderful, Mr. Tate, but I've instructed you to read the entire monologue, not just one sentence. Continue immediately, if you please."

Sky did as he was told, very aware that the whole drama club was watching him closely. When he was finished, they applauded as they had for Sydney. "Um…yeah. I guess that's it." Ms. Finnerty leaned back in her chair, a dreamy far away look in her eyes.

"Do you sing, Mr. Tate?" she asked as she straightened up once more. She made a rectangle with her thumbs and index fingers, squinting at him. "Well? Do you sing?"

"No, I don't," Sky answered, looking at her as if she were slightly crazy, which he was certain she was. "Sorry. Guess I'm not the right guy after all. I'll just get back to my painting job."

"Nonsense, Mr. Tate. Paul is a rough-around-the-edges sort of man. You should not sound polished at all. Sing something for us."

"I really can't," protested Sky, holding up his hands in front of himself. "I didn't sign up for this, Ms. Finnerty. Just let me get my two hours in so I can get back to the outside world where I belong."

But Ms. Finnerty was already sitting at the piano in one corner of the room. "I am going to play 'Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star'. You will sing, Mr. Tate. Do not attempt to do anything but sing how you normally would."

Sky did as he was told once again, singing along in his gruff voice. He felt incredibly stupid. "Can I go now?" he asked impatiently.

But no one seemed to hear him. "Sydney, be a dear and go sing with him would you?" Ms. Finnerty said from the piano bench. "All right, same song, from the top."

And then Syd's sweet melodic voice was sounding right next to his. He felt especially inadequate as he realized he was still covered in paint.

"That was lovely," declared Ms. Finnerty. "You two, my dears, are the hero and heroine of our play!" Sydney beamed for the millionth time.

"Thank you, Ms. Finnerty," she said softly. Then her bright blue eyes turned to Sky. "You're going to be great, Sky. Absolutely wonderful."

Sky shook his head. "No way. No way in hell will you ever catch me performing like some reject loser freak excuse for a person. No frigging way." He glared at all of them in turn.

"Language, Mr. Tate. If you accept the part, I will count all rehearsals and performances as community service hours, Mr. Tate. This is quite a generous offer. I suggest you do not turn it down."

Sky knew that she had trapped him and that she was very aware of this face. He looked back at all of the faces, all staring back at him hopefully. Then his blue gaze fell on Syd.

"Please, Sky? You were great. We really need you to do this for us." There was pleading in her soft voice.

"Fine," grumbled Sky. "I'll do it. But no one else better find out about it. I have a life outside of this geek squad. I'll quit if this gets out, I swear I will."

"It that is truly how you feel, we will all keep your secret, Mr. Tate. You may return to your painting now."

Sky stomped back to the set and picked up his paintbrush once more. He listened as Ms. Finnerty ran through some basic instructions and the rehearsal schedule. "The rest of you will know your parts by tomorrow, rest assured. You may leave now."

Sky sighed and put the lid on the paint once more. He rinsed out the brush he had been using and put it and the paint away.

The only person left now was Syd. Sky wondered vaguely why she was being so nice to him. In the ten years since she'd been in New Tech they had barely exchanged two words. Now she seemed to think he was her best friend in the whole worlds. "Can I help you with something, Sydney?" he asked rudely.

Being the polite person she was, she ignored his savagely asked question and smiled at him. "You really did do wonderfully, Sky," she said encouragingly. "And please, call me Syd."

"Syd, then," Sky said, picking up his book bag and jacket. "Like it even matters." He brushed past her quickly, desperate to escape.

Syd was unfazed by Sky's brusque manner. "There's a tutoring program my dad's church sponsors. It would count towards your hours and it's a very easy thing to do. You could make such a difference in kids' lives, Sky. You really could. I could sign you up, if you'd like. The program runs on Saturday mornings from eight til noon."

"Sure, whatever," Sky replied as he pushed open the exit and headed out to the bright April sunshine. Syd skipped out behind him. Sky could only marvel at how childlike she seemed. She was shy and quiet and sort of innocent. It was refreshing.

He forced the thought from his mind, trying to remind himself that she was untouchable. When had he even started thinking that she was pretty? He'd never paid attention to her before, preferring the tough leather clad girls in his own crowd…why was he starting to notice her now?

"Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow, Sky," Sydney said quietly, taking her car keys from her purse and heading to her sleek silver car. "Have a good day."

The strange part was that Sky couldn't take his eyes off of her until her car had rounded the corner and disappeared completely.

* * *

_A/N: So nothing much happens in this chapter, but bear with me. Review please! It makes me so very happy._


	4. Chapter 4

**I'll Always Remember**

Carter Grayson walked into the kitchen of the small house he shared with his daughter. He smiled at the petite figure standing at the stove. "Hi sweetheart," Carter greeted. "How was school today?"

"School was great, Daddy," Sydney answered, still stirring the pasta sauce that was to go along with dinner. "The auditions went wonderfully. I got the part I wanted in the play."

"That's fantastic, Syd," Carter replied, crossing to the cabinet and pulling out two plates. He set them down on the polished wooden table, noticing the piece of paper with the tutoring volunteers written on it. In Syd's neat cursive was a name Carter was not expecting to see. "Sky Tate Collins?"

"Yes Daddy," Syd answered as she brought the pot of pasta over and scooped servings onto both of the plates. "He needs the hours for his community service. And to help tutor the less privileged can make a real difference at the same time. This way everybody wins, Daddy."

"How did you get him to agree to this?" he asked as he opened the silverware drawer and pulled out two forks. "He doesn't even come to church on Sundays and from what I understand he gets into a lot of serious trouble. His poor mother doesn't know what to do with him anymore."

"He's the male lead in the play with me," Sydney said, "And when auditions were over I mentioned the program to him. He said to sign him up for it." Now she was pouring the Alfredo sauce over the piles of pasta. "Be nice, Daddy. I think he can do this."

"Well, if you really think so," Carter said. He opened the oven door and took out the garlic bread Syd had made. "You tell me how he does. I want a full report Saturday afternoon."

--

"Sky, dinner's ready!" Jen called up the stairs. Sky stomped down them, a scowl on his face. "Well, there's no need to look so happy about it," she added upon seeing this. "What's wrong this time?"

"The stupid drama teacher gave me a role in the stupid play," Sky grunted, picking up his fork and stabbing his dinner with it.

"But that's good, Sky. You've never participated in any school activities before. Maybe this is just what you need to get you back on the right track. All of these late nights and parties and the drinking I know you do…I don't like it and the sad part is I know you act out so defiantly is because you miss your father."

"I _don't_ miss him," Sky spat. "I don't. You're delusional, Mom. I don't 'act out' either. I've always been this way."

"Don't speak to me that way," Jen hissed anger in her eyes now. "I am your mother, Sky, and I certainly will not be treated in such a way. I work too hard for this family to deserve it."

"Do you ever wonder _why_ you have to work so hard, Mom? It's because of that jerk over in Silver Hills who won't leave us a dime of the billions he's sitting on. He doesn't give a damn about us and he didn't give a damn about Dad, either."

"You will never catch me singing your grandfather's praises, Sky, but for now, that's enough. Finish your dinner and go back to your room."

"Whatever," Sky said coldly. "I can't wait until I'm out on my own."

"It's coming sooner than you think," retorted Jen in the same icy tone. "I suppose you'll be a mechanic to make your ends meet? That seems to be the only thing that you like."

"Don't act like you understand me, Mom. Don't act like you even care. You loved Dad, not me. I'm not stupid, you know. I wonder why you even stuck around the last few years, considering that I'm a 'thug' and all."

"You have no idea how wrong you are, Sky. Of course I love you. You're my son." Sky merely snorted as he walked out towards the front door.

"Maybe I'll come back and maybe I won't."

Jen couldn't reply to her son's words. She was too busy staring at the photo of Sky's father hanging in the hallway. "Wes," she murmured, "Where did I go wrong with him?"

--

Saturday morning found Sky sitting on a yellow school bus, headphones blaring rock music in his ears. He was glaring out of the window.

Sydney got on at the stop after his, looking fully alert and willing to waste a lazy Saturday morning 'making a difference' in underprivileged children's' lives. She was dressed in a pink shirt and blue denim overalls, the ever-present white sweater tied around her waist. Her script was sticking out of one pocket. "Good morning, Sky," she chirped. He grunted a vague response.

Syd sat down next to him and took the script from her pocket. "Would you like to go over your lines, Sky? I could help you, if you'd like. Or you could quiz me on mine. I'd really appreciate it if you'd help me."

Sky paused his song. "Sydney, it's too early for me to be awake. Can you not be so chipper? All I want is to have a bit of peace."

Syd smiled. "Of course. I'm very sorry." He had not noticed the hurt look in her eyes. She opened her script to her own monologue, reading it intently. She mouthed the words as the bus continued to the elementary school on the outskirts of New Tech.

Once the volunteers had arrived, they were met by a group of children. "Sky," Syd said, "You'll be helping out Sam today." She gestured to a small boy with red hair and freckles. He looked as if he didn't want to be there, just as Sky did.

"Come on," he grunted to the boy, who followed him inside and led him to a table. There was a backpack and a few textbooks on top of it, as well as notebooks and pencils. "What do you need help with?"

"In math we're learning about geometry," Sam said in his squeaky voice. "I don't get it at all. It's so dumb and confusing. I mean, who cares about angles and rays when they could be playing basketball?"

Sky had taken geometry in his freshman year of high school and had found it ridiculously simple. "It's not hard." He grunted a bit more and told Sam to try one of the problems by himself.

"Like this?"

"No, no," Sky said impatiently. This was followed by a string of curse words.

The rest of the morning didn't fare much better. Sydney said as much as they boarded the bus.

"Well, I'm not like you, Sydney. I'm not a saint. I don't care about helping. All I want is to get through the community service sentence from hell."

"I'm not a saint, Sky," Syd replied quietly. "What do you even know about me?"

"You are Sydney Drew Grayson. You moved here from Mariner Bay in third grade. You love acting. Your mother is dead and your father is a pastor. You own exactly one sweater."

"Surface images are often misconceptions."


	5. Chapter 5

**I'll Always Remember**

The whole of New Tech High School's drama club was watching Sky stumble his way through his scene. Sky had not yet bothered to memorize his lines and even Sydney's awesome patience was beginning to run thin.

"Sydney my dear, runs your lines again from the top of the scene. Perhaps Mr. Tate will suddenly remember what he should be saying at this very instant," Ms. Finnerty said through clenched teeth, glaring at the male lead.

"Of course," Syd chirped obligingly, flouncing back across the stage to her counterpart. She looked so utterly perfect that Sky didn't know whether to want to hate her or kiss her. But there was no time to decide which course of action to take. She was already reciting. "Oh Paul, I'm so sorry that I had to betray you to them but they had my father, you see…"

Syd was looking at him expectantly with wide blue eyes. "You're supposed to tell me you're going to take care of everything," she hissed to Sky in the closest tone to frustration anyone there had ever heard the gentle Sydney Drew Grayson use.

"Oh right," Sky muttered. He took a step closer to Syd as the stage directions indicated and laced his fingers through her own. "Clare," he murmured, "I promise you, those bas-"

"Language, Mr. Tate," Ms. Finnerty barked for the third time that afternoon. "If you can't stick to the script the way Mr. Carson wrote it, perhaps all your community service hours will mysteriously vanish."

Sky narrowed his eyes, hating the drama club advisor with every fiber of his being. He hated that he was being blackmailed into performing in this stupid play, but he needed the hours. "Yes, Ms. Finnerty. I'll try harder."

"You may try harder tomorrow, Mr. Tate. For now it is time that we part. The lot of you may leave. Thank you for putting up with our very stubborn Paul. But it will all be worth it at the end of opening night!" Ms. Finnerty called as the students gathered their belongings and headed to the exit.

Syd was buttoning her sweater, regarding Sky with what looked to him like pity. Sky detested pity. The first six months after his father's death had been filled with nothing but pity looks. He was rather sick of the whole emotion. "Hey," he grunted to her. "Stop looking at me like that. I don't need your sympathy, Sydney."

"Why won't you let anyone help you, Sky?" she questioned softly. "You think you need to get through life all by yourself and it is so sad to watch. No one can do everything alone."

"Sydney, you know nothing at all about me. Don't pretend that you do. Just go read your precious book and leave me out of your plans to save the world from all the 'troubled' young people like me."

Syd shook her head. "I don't think that you're troubled, Sky. I think you're hurting and you won't let yourself heal. Being angry is the only emotion you let yourself show. You're not half as messed up as some of the kids you hang around with. At least you have your mother. She loves you so much. Some people have no one in this world. Those are the people who are troubled. The problem with you is that you're lonely."

"I am not lonely, Syd. Unlike some people I have an actual life outside of church and God and the drama freaks and geeks. I have a lot of friends, and they care about me."

"You call them friends? They couldn't talk Jack Landors out of jumping off of the water tower! What if it had been you who had the desire to kill yourself? They wouldn't have tried to help you either, Sky. They don't really care about you."

"Oh, and you do, Syd? You've only started paying attention to me during the last six weeks! Just leave me alone, Sydney; I don't need anything you might have to offer to me."

Sky stomped off then. Syd followed, brushing past him quickly. He saw her wipe her face from the corner of his eye.

The next two hours fared no better. Sky sat on his bed studying the script, trying to commit his lines to memory. He seemed to have a mental block about the whole thing.

Frustrated with the whole situation, Sky slammed his fist into the wall behind him. This served nothing more than to make him more furious. Sky thought for a moment. And then the answer came to him almost immediately.

Sydney. She could help him, Sky knew that for a fact. She had been doing this acting thing for at least ten years; certainly Syd would be able to help him out. The only question was would she be willing to. He had treated her very badly earlier that afternoon, even making her cry.

He could buy her a present. That would make he see that he was sorry if nothing else would. But what to get her…?

But then the perfect idea came to him. Sky grabbed his wallet and keys and headed out the door.

--

The Grayson family was just finishing dinner when the doorbell rang. Sydney started towards the door but Carter got there first. He was very surprised to see Sky Tate standing on his front porch. "Can I help you, Sky?" Carter asked, very suspicious now.

Sky hadn't been expecting this and faltered for a moment. "Is Sydney home?" Sky noticed that Carter's eyes narrowed at these words. Syd appeared in the hallway behind her father. Sky tried to smile but he didn't think the attempt worked.

"We'll talk outside, Sky. Don't worry, Daddy, I'm sure this won't take very long." Syd gently pushed her father aside and strode out onto the porch, shutting the front door behind her. Syd sat down on the porch swing. "Yes, Sky?"

"I brought you something, Syd," Sky said, holding out the gift wrapped box to her. Syd took it, looking curious. "Go on, open it already."

Sydney did as she was told to, peeling the pink ribbons away slowly. She lifted the cardboard top of the box and unfolded the pink tissue paper, revealing the present he'd bought her.

A new sweater in the lightest possible shade of pink. It was made of cashmere. Sydney gasped softly. "Oh Sky," she breathed. "I can't take this from you. It must have cost a fortune."

"Well, I was horrible to you, Syd," Sky replied. "I'm sorry. And I really hate to admit this, but I need your help. I can't learn my lines and I thought since you've done this your whole life, maybe you had a few tips for me." Sky dared to look hopeful.

Syd smiled. "You see now, Sky? No one can get through life by themselves. It's just not possible. I'll help you, but first I want you to agree to something."

"OK," Sky replied hastily. "Whatever you want, Sydney, I'm the guy to ask."

"Be my friend. Even if you don't want anyone else to know, that's OK. Just be my friend, Sky, that's all I ask. All I want is for you to be a little nicer."

"Syd…" Sky began slowly, but the way she was looking at him was much too hard for him to resist. "I will be your friend, Syd. I promise."

"And one more thing, Sky. Please, please don't fall in love with me."


	6. Chapter 6

I**'ll Always Remember**

Sydney was sitting on her bed in her room, watching Sky practice his stage movements. His lines were mostly memorized now and he delivered them fairly well. His movements, however, were leaving a lot to be desired but it was not for lack of trying. Syd was very proud of what he'd accomplished in the two weeks since he'd asked for her help.

"No, Sky, more like this," Syd instructed in her soft voice. She threw out her arms wide the way Sky was supposed to be doing. He still kept them close to his body, like he was afraid. "Try again," Syd encouraged.

Sky did as he was told, but Sydney was still not pleased with his actions. She unfolded herself from the bed and crossed the room to him. "More like this," she repeated. Sydney moved his arms the way that they were supposed to be. "One more time."

Looking frustrated now, Sky threw his arms out. "That was great," Syd gushed sincerely. He smiled slightly.

"Really? I got it right?" Sydney nodded and, unable to stop herself, hugged him tightly to her.

"I'm really proud of you, Sky." He stiffened in her embrace and Syd frowned. Hadn't anyone ever told Sky that they were proud of him?

"Yeah, well," Sky said, taking a step back from her. "I have a good teacher, I guess." He folded his arms over his chest, clearly thinking that she was about to hug him again.

Syd beamed at her friend and crossed the tiny room to her desk where the radio sat. She turned it on and fiddled with the dial. Sounds of an old song by Usher filled the room. Sky looked at her as if she had grown three heads.

"We need to practice the scene where Paul finally proposes to Clare. They dance before he pops the question, remember?" Sky nodded and Sydney pressed on. "So while I've got you here we should go over it."

"Right," Sky agreed. He was at her side then and about to grab her hand when Carter called up the stairs.

"Syd! I'm home and I see that Sky's car is outside…can you both come down here, please?"

"I should go anyway," Sky told her. "My mom wants me home within the next ten minutes. I'll see you tomorrow, Syd." He picked up his jacket from the end of her bed.

"Actually, you won't see me tomorrow. I'm not tutoring; I'm going to paint the set. The opening night is only a week away and it's still no done yet, so I volunteered to finish it."

"Any chance I can help out with that, Syd?" Sky asked. "I'd much rather do that than tutor. I'm not good at tutoring."

"Yes, I'd love it if you helped me," Sydney answered softly, tucking a stray blond curl behind her ear. "And don't worry about the tutoring. You'll get better as you go along. Just look at how well you've done acting in the play."

Sky smiled slightly. "Well, better get going. I have plans."

Syd hid the hurt quickly. "Oh have fun then. Be safe. I'll see you in the morning, say eight?"

"Sure," Sky replied as he walked out of her room and smack into Sydney's father. "Hello, Mr. Grayson. Have a nice evening, sir."

"You too," Carter replied, staring after Sky. "Was that the same Sky Tate that got caught underage drinking two months ago, Sydney? What did you do to him?"

"He just needed someone to be kind to him, Daddy, that's all. Sky is really sweet once you get to know him and make him open up a little."

"Well it's good that you're helping Sky to be a better person, sweetheart, but have you told him about-"

Sydney shook her head. "He doesn't need to know about that yet, Daddy. I'll tell him soon, though, if you really want me to."

Carter nodded. "It's only fair, Syd." Looking at his daughter with thoughtful blue eyes, Carter thought for a moment. "I'll take care of dinner tonight. How does lasagna sound?"

"That sounds nice, Daddy," Syd replied, "Thank you."

He left her room then, silently praying that his daughter knew what she was doing.

--

Sky's 'plans' were not working out so well. Z had set him up with a girl called Grace. Sky was finding the whole thing to be quite a waste of his time. For some strange reason, Sky could not get Syd's pretty face out of his mind. "So, um, do you sing?"

Grace, who had very little of her namesake, snorted into her soda. "God no. Man, Z said you were cool. I think you're kinda wussy."

Sky did not take very kindly to being called a wuss. Clearly he had to get out of here and fast. "I'm gonna split. Here's my half." He plunked down a few bills.

Once at home, Sky picked up his phone and slowly dialed Syd's house number. It had barely rung one time when she answered.

"Hello?" she chirped, sounding perky as always. Sky could almost feel her smile.

"Hi Syd, it's Sky. Are you busy right now?"

"Not at all. Is everything all right, Sky?" There was a faint note of concern in her voice. Sky could perfectly imagine how she looked in his mind's eye.

"Everything's fine. I just wanted to know if you wanted to talk for a while. Like friends do."

"Sure, Sky," Sydney replied. This launched a nearly three hour telephone conversation about everything that came to mind. What surprised Sky was that he did most of the talking.

When it was a quarter to midnight, Syd announced that she had to go. "Good night, Sky. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Good night, Sydney. I-I…night." He hung the phone in its cradle and glanced up to see his mother standing in the doorway in her pink bathrobe. There was a soft smile on her face.

"You're falling in love with her, aren't you, Sky?" Sky froze for a moment. His heart was hammering in his chest.

"No, I am not falling in love with Sydney."

--

When Sky arrived at the school the next morning, Sydney was already waiting for him. She was wearing those same overalls, this time a blue shirt peeking out from underneath. She looked happy to see him, just as she always did.

She opened the door to the drama club room, strode inside and started pulling paint from the supply closet. "We've got a lot of ground to cover Sky; let's get started." Syd pulled a few tarps from the closet as well and spread them over the floor. She smiled. "I see you wore more appropriate clothes this time."

Sky looked down at his worn jeans and old red T-shirt. "Yeah," he agreed. He shook his head. _'Stop staring at her. She's on a whole different level. You couldn't have her._

Syd handed him a thick paint brush. "I think we should do the main backdrop parts first and finish the more detailed parts later. Does that sound good, Sky?"

"That's fine," Sky replied, dipping his paint brush into the blue paint. He spread a thick blue stripe across the bare white canvas.

Within half an hour, there were little blue speckles all over both Sky and Syd. "Hey Syd," Sky murmured, "You have paint on your face."

"Where?" Sydney questioned, looking slightly alarmed at this news. Sky merely grinned mischievously at his friend.

"There," Sky answered, poking the tip of her nose with a paint covered finger. Sydney laughed at his somewhat childish antics. She'd never seen him this happy before.

"Well, Sky, you have paint on your face now, too," Syd said, trailing a pink coated finger all over Sky's handsome face. She giggled.

The paint war continued as the two finished the set. By early afternoon they were almost unrecognizable. But the best part was just seeing Sky so carefree. As Syd thought about this, she mistakenly stepped onto one of the brushes. It ricocheted out from under her, causing her to fall forward…and be caught by a pair of strong arms just inches from the ground.

"Got you," Sky whispered. Syd's breath caught in her throat. Sky straightened her up but kept his arms tight around her waist. "You all right?" Syd nodded and Sky, not thinking, pressed a kiss to her forehead. "Good."

_A/N: So this chapter wasn't really adapted from any part of the movie. LOL. _


	7. Chapter 7

**I'll Always Remember**

Jen Collins pulled up in the high school's parking lot on opening night. She could not fight the smile spreading over her face at the pride she was feeling right now. Her son, the star of the school play. She was very proud.

And it wasn't just the fact that Sky was participating in school events. There had been a real change in her son in the two months he'd become friends with Sydney Drew Grayson. He was friendlier, happier…

Her little boy had fallen in love, and with such a sweet, lovely girl. Jen couldn't not approve more…the only problem was that Sky would not admit it. But she must not lose hope…Sky would come around.

By now Jen had reached the theater where the play would take place. She gave the ticket seller the mandatory two dollars and made her way into the auditorium. She found a seat in the second row, a perfect distance away from the stage. She smiled again, anxious for the curtains to part.

"Mrs. Collins," said a deep voice from beside her. Jen looked up to see the pastor from her church. He too, was smiling.

"Hello, Reverend Grayson," Jen said politely. "Care to join me?"

"I would love to," Carter replied. He sat down in the plush red seat next to hers. "I've noticed a real difference in Sky, Mrs. Collins. He's really a very nice boy, and he's very good to Syd."

"And I'm so grateful she's helped him. I wasn't sure what I was going to do with him, and then your Sydney took him under her wing. Pass my thanks along to her, please."

"I'll be sure to do that, Mrs. Collins," Syd's father answered. He checked his watch. "It should be starting any moment now."

And then Syd came out, dressed in the waitress costume. She read a brief reminder to turn off all electronic devices and disappeared again, flashing a brilliant smile at the crowd.

The curtains parted and Syd walked out onstage once more. She wiped a cloth over the table as Sky pushed open the swinging door. "Table for one, Clare," he grunted at her. Sydney nodded and sat him down and exited the stage. She returned with a coffee pot and a mug.

"Coffee for you, Paul," she murmured, pouring it. "Watcha been up to lately? Nothing _too_ illegal, I hope." She winked, leaning over the table as if she really found nothing more interesting than Paul's business affairs. Sky cleared his throat.

"Can't you just take my order, Clare?" Sky grunted. "I'm not gonna go around confessing in a coffee shop, you got that?"

Syd took a pad of paper and a pencil from the apron pocket. "What are you having today?"

Sky told her Paul's order, butterflies in his stomach. He knew he hadn't messed up yet, but he was certain he would.

Other characters came and went as the script stated, and Sky still hadn't made an error. Sydney caught his eye and smiled slightly. Sky's heart soared. _'Focus,' _he reminded himself firmly. Paul and Clare exited the café, Clare to her secret destination and Paul following her. The curtains fell, signaling the end of the first act.

As soon as they were offstage, Sydney threw herself into Sky's arms. "You're doing wonderfully, Sky. You really, really are. I saw your mother in the audience and she looks so proud of you." She squeezed him tighter, her pretty face beaming up at him. Sky returned the smile.

And then she left to change her costume. Sky felt strangely bereft once Syd had gone. He perched himself on one of the chairs, trying and failing to force the feel of being wrapped in Syd's arms from his mind.

Sydney repapered then, now dressed in a shimmering pink gown. She found Sky's hand and squeezed gently. She pulled him up from his seat. The curtains went up and a group of minor characters went out, grouped at the tables that had been set up. Sydney strode out a moment later, walking directly towards the microphone.

Sky crept onstage a moment later, hovering at the back of the stage to remain 'hidden' as Syd sang. Sky watched her in awe, as Paul was supposed to, having never heard Clare sing before, reveling in the sounds of Syd's lovely voice. He gulped. She was very, very pretty…

The cast and the audience burst into applause as Sydney's song ended. "Thank you," Syd said softly. She began to exit again. Sky nearly missed his cue to follow her.

"Clare!" he shouted, running a bit to catch her. Syd spun around, her eyes narrowed.

"You followed me?" she hissed.

"You were amazing," Sky insisted, truly meaning it.

And they slowly reached Act Three in which Paul popped the question and Clare accepted. The lighting dimmed just as the two leaned close to the other. The auditorium's occupants burst into applause.

As the rest of the cast joined Sky and Syd for the company bow, Sky could have sworn he saw an older man dressed in a suit slip out of the crowd. _'Couldn't be,' _he thought, _'The old tightwad hates me. He wouldn't show up here unless he had a really good reason…'_

Ms. Finnerty came out then, giving Sky and Syd a gentle shove to the front of the stage. "My stars!" she cried proudly. The stars took another bow, this time by themselves, and exited.

Jen hugged her son as soon as Sky stepped offstage. "You were great, honey," she cooed in the most motherly tone she had ever used. Sky, still exhilarated by the roars of applause echoing in his ears, hugged his mother back just as tightly.

"Thanks, Mom." he replied, grinning. Then he remembered the man who had greatly resembled his grandfather. "Did you tell Albert Collins about this?" Sky demanded, releasing his mother.

"Yes, Sky, I did. I was so happy to see you participating and seeing you the nicest you've been since your father died…he's your grandfather, Sky, he should be involved in your life."

Sky's retort died in his throat as Sydney flounced over to them, still in the dazzlingly pink dress. She threw herself into his arms for the second time that night. "You did it, Sky!"

"I had a good teacher," Sky reminded her, causing her already huge smile to grow even wider. "You were great too, Syd."

Sky glanced behind her to where her father stood. "Thanks. I should go; I have to be up early tomorrow for tutoring."

"See you there," Sky replied. He gave her one final squeeze and let her go. Syd planted a swift kiss on his cheek.

"Good night, Sky, Mrs. Collins." Sydney practically skipped off after Carter.

Sky grinned at her retreating figure, completely forgetting that his mother was standing right there with him, not to mention the rest of the drama club and the audience.

--

Sky's tutoring charge, Sam, was waiting for him the next morning. Sam was still struggling with the concepts of geometry, and Sky had finally come up with a plan to help him. "Morning," Sky greeted rather cheerfully, bouncing a basketball. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?" Sam asked suspiciously, having never seen Sky in such a good mood.

"We're going to play basketball," Sky answered, holding out the ball. Sam took it, still eyeing Sky warily. Sky noticed. "It's going to help you learn geometry. I promise. Come on."

The older boy picked up a stack of orange plastic cones and led Sam outside to one of the basketball courts.

"Shoot around for a minute," Sky said as he started arranging the cones. When he'd finished that, he positioned Sam adjacent from the two orange cones. "What kind of triangle are you and these two cones making, Sam?"

The redhead shrugged. "I don't know. I just get this stuff, Sky."

"That's all right," Sky said patiently. "Just take a guess."

Sam examined the two cones and himself. "Wait, isn't this an isosceles triangle?" Sam questioned after a few minutes of thought. Sky nodded, and a small smile broke out on Sam's face.

"Take a shot," Sky said. Sam bent his elbow, looking at the hoop intently. He jumped as he released the ball and made a shot. "That was great. Now, I want you to make a ninety degree angle from these three cones."

Sam trotted over and completed the square. "Like this, right?" Sky nodded once more. Sam made another shot.

Once Sky was satisfied that Sam was starting to understand, he picked up the cones and placed them outside of the court. "Show me what you got," Sky said, rolling up his shirt sleeves. Sam merely grinned.

"Oh, I got some game." The smaller boy dribbled the ball, passed Sky, and made another shot. Sky exchanged a high five with Sam, grinning.

Inside the cafeteria, Syd and Anna, the little girl she was working with, were watching Sky and Sam. "Aw, that's nice of him," Anna commented. Sydney made a noise of agreement, knowing Sky had found a way to help at long last.


	8. Chapter 8

**I'll Always Remember**

Syd handed over the two dollars for lunch, flashed a smile at the lunch lady, and took her tray, crossing the cafeteria to a table near the one a bunch of the tough crowd sat. This included Sky and Z Delgado. "What are you doing here, Grayson?" Z demanded. "The drama freaks and geeks eat _outside_."

Sydney glanced up at the other girl. "I can sit where I like, Z," Sydney said quietly. "It's a free country."

"No Grayson, it's not. There's rules about cliques and the code says the cafeteria is for-"

"Leave her alone, Z," Sky said from his seat on top of the table. Syd dared to look hopeful. Z looked at Sky as if he'd just sprouted another head.

"_What_ did you say? Oh, that's right. I forgot. Sky's a loser now, too. He was the star of the _school play._" Z cackled. "Is Grayson your girlfriend now, Sky? Do you cry about your dead parents together?" There was pure malice in Z's voice.

"Shut up," Sky said through clenched teeth. He got off of the table and strode over to Syd. "Come on, Syd, we'll go somewhere a little quieter." Sky pulled Syd to her feet and gathered her books for her. Together they walked across the cafeteria to the door, crossing out into the sunshine.

Sky led her to a shady oak tree and set her books down. He leaned back against the trunk of the tree, closing his eyes. "You didn't have to do that for me, Sky," Sydney mewed. "You shouldn't have."

"Don't be ridiculous Sydney, of course I have to. I'm not just going to sit by and let the likes of Z Delgado degrade you. We only have two weeks of school left anyway. I don't care what they think anymore." He smiled slightly, causing her to grin in response.

"Well thank you. It means a lot to me." She picked up her slice of pizza. "Do you want some?"

"Sure." Syd promptly picked up her plastic knife and fork and cut the piece of pizza in half. She handed it to him. "Thanks." Sydney nodded.

And then silence fell over the two as they are their pizza. Glancing over at the girl beside him, Sky noticed her eyes glistening with tears. "Syd, sweetheart?" The term of affection came very easily, much more easily than Sky had ever anticipated.

Syd's tiny hand clutched at her drama mask pendant. "It's nothing, Sky. Really. I know I can't let a cruel girl like Z get to me." Her free hand wiped her blue eyes. Despite her assurances that all was well Sky was worried.

"Tell me," Sky pressed. He ate the last bite of his pizza and reached for the hand that was still hovering near her pretty face. "Come on. Tell me. Talk to me, Syd, I'm your friend."

"It's the comment Z made about our dead parents, Sky. It was mean and underhanded and…"

Sky squeezed the tinier hand in his. "Z has…issues. But at least we still have one parent, Syd. Z doesn't have anyone to care about her except for Jack. And Jack's still in the hospital and everything, so my bet is that Z's really scared and lonely, not that it excuses her behavior. You're so much better than that, Sydney, and you know it. Just ignore her."

This was by far the wisest and kindest thing Sky had ever said to her. Syd managed to flash a ghost of her normal smile at him. "Thank you."

"Don't mention it," Sky replied, back to his old gruff self now. He turned his attention to the books that were still sitting between them. "What's this for?" he asked, pointing to a book on astronomy Syd had. She brightened at once.

"Oh, I love the stars and comets and all of those sort of things. My…my mother used to teach me about the constellations and how to wish upon stars. I used to wait all day long for it to be dark enough to stargaze with my mother." Syd sighed softly.

Sky nodded, understanding exactly what Syd meant. "My dad and I used to play baseball all the time, every day when he got home and on the weekends. It was the one thing _we _had, no one could ever take it away from us.

"What happened to your father?"

"Heart attack," Sky spat. "He…he was supposed to be right back. He'd just gone to the store for some milk and he collapsed. No one understood it; he was only thirty-five and very healthy."

"I'm so sorry, Sky." Sydney scooted closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I know. I know." He slipped his arm around her and brought her even closer to him. "I know." He put his head atop hers, closing his eyes again. He thought for a moment. "Syd, would you like to have dinner with me on Saturday?"

Sydney's breath caught in her throat. "Yes, yes I would. Thank you."

--

When Jen Collins arrived at the house that afternoon, she immediately sensed that something was strange. The smell of something spicy was wafting down the hall. "Sky?" she called warily. "Are you…cooking?"

"Enchiladas," Sky yelled back. "I found the recipe in one of your books." Jen took off her coat and set her purse on the table in the hall and wandered over to the kitchen.

"And why are you making dinner all of a sudden?" she asked, examining her son. He was wearing an apron over his red T-shirt and jeans. There was sauce splattered on the apron and on his face.

"Just felt like it," Sky answered, turning to greet her. He wrapped his mother in a brief hug and gently shoved her towards the table. "Sit. How was work?"

"Work was work," Jen replied. "What's gotten into you, Sky? You're never in this good of a mood." She smiled to herself, already knowing the reason Sky was so happy. _'Thank God for Sydney.'_

"I had a really good day today, Mom," Sky informed her. Jen's smile widened.

"Oh?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at him. "And what exactly was so wonderful about today, Sky? Does it have anything to do with a specific person, perhaps?"

"I stood up to those idiots I called my friends. I stood up to them for Syd."

"For Sydney? That's good, Sky. It's good that you've grown to be close to her. You've blocked everyone out since…well…" Jen trailed off, knowing Wes was a sore subject.

"I know, since Dad died. I'm sorry, Mom. I know I haven't been easy on you, but you've really done well with me. I know I'm a bonehead sometimes."

"That's because you and I are two of a kind. We have the same personality: Stubborn and driven. Neither of us wants to back down until we've achieved our goal for the moment." Jem sighed softly. "Wes was always my escape. He kept me sane."

Sky could only nod. He didn't know what to say to that. He was saved from responding by the oven timer going off. "Dinner's ready. I'll get that plates." Sky took two white plates from the cabinet and set them on the table. Jen served the food as Sky hung up his apron.

"This is great, Sky," Jen complimented after swallowing her first bite. "You should cook more often."

And towards the end of the meal Sky had prepared for the two of them, he voiced a thought that had been bouncing around in his head for a while now. "I think after dinner I should go see Jack in the hospital, Mom."

Jen's face softened. "Sure. I imagine he's bored and lonely all by himself. Sky nodded. "Go on. I'll clean up tonight, Sky. Go see your friend."

Sky stood up then, pushed his chair in and headed out. Jen watched her son closely as he left, realizing exactly the effects the soft spoken Sydney Drew Grayson had had on Sky.

Jack Landors was lying on his back staring up at the ceiling when Sky walked into the room. He did not seem to notice Sky's presence.

"Jack?" Sky asked quietly, standing near the door. The other boy looked over at him dazedly.

"Hey Sky. Been a while, hasn't it? Long time no see," Jack slurred. He turned his focus back to the ceiling. "What day is it?"

"Monday." Sky took a few steps closer to Jack's bed. "How much longer are you here for?"

"I think I have six days left," Jack answered, furrowing his brow in intense concentration. "It's been a long time. It's June now, right?"

"June fifteenth," Sky replied. He sat down in the red chair next to the bed. "At least you'll be out for graduation." But Jack shook his head.

"Missed too much school. That Syd girl brought me homework the first few weeks I was here but I didn't do it. They got me labeled suicidal and depressed, how about that? But I guess they're right 'cuz I don't want to do anything anymore. Mostly I just sleep. No one ever came to see me, just Syd. And you I guess." Jack thought for a few moments. "You and that Syd girl dating, Sky? She seems to like you a _lot._"

"Yeah. We are."

Jack smiled lazily. "Be nice to her. She's a sweet person. I mean, I didn't even talk to her before and she comes almost every day. She told me you were in the play. She said you were really good. Gonna go to Hollywood, Sky?"

"No. It was a one time thing," Sky answered.

"I see," Jack said, still smiling lazily. "Gotta stay here with your girl, I take it. I gotta get me a girl, don't I, Sky? One who'll tell me how stupid my idea is before I go through with it. Know where I can get a girl like that, Sky?"

Sky shook his head. Jack certainly was in a strange mood today. "When you get out of here we'll hang out. I found the part we needed for that car we were working on before…"

"Cool. Sure, we'll fix up that car. Maybe me and you and Syd and my new girl will hake a road trip to Hollywood when it's finished. Bye-bye, Sky," Jack said, waving to him.

"Bye, Jack."


	9. Chapter 9

**I'll Always Remember**

Sky was a mess. He had to pick Sydney up for their date in half an hour and he still hadn't decided on what to wear. He wanted to look nice for her. _'Come on Tate, you sound like a teenage girl,'_ Sky scolded himself. _'This isn't brain surgery. Just pick something already.'_

Sky closed his eyes and chose the first thing his hand came into contact with: a navy blue wool sweater, a gift from his mother last Christmas. It would do nicely, Sky decided. He pulled the sweater on over his head and than selected a pair of dark jeans. _'Really now, was that so hard?'_

He splashed on a hint of cologne and looked at his reflection in his bedroom mirror once more. Sky took a deep breath as he examined himself. He wondered vaguely what he was expecting from this date with Sydney. After all, he'd never had trouble getting ready to go out before.

But Sydney was special, Sky reminded himself. She was definitely worth fussing over. He let out the breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding.

Glancing at his watch, Sky realized his time had dwindled to fifteen minutes. He picked up his wallet and keys and slipped into his black leather jacket. As Sky descended the staircase, he jumped over the last step, something he hadn't done since he was a child.

"Where's the fire?" Jen asked, looking up from her book. Her brown eyes softened as he noticed how eager her son looked. "You're certainly making quite an effort for her. And yet you insist that you're not falling in love with her."

"I'm beginning to think that's changing, Mom. I really, really like Sydney. And I know I'm young, but I can kind of picture spending my life with her."

Jen could only stare at this mature young man standing before her. "You've done a lot of growing up. I'm very proud of you." She picked up the bouquet of pink carnations Sky had left on the table. "Here. You're going to be late picking her up."

Sky smiled widely at his mother, hugged her briefly and strode out of the house, taking Sydney's flowers with him.

Once he'd reached the front porch of the Grayson home, Sky hesitated for a moment before pressing the doorbell. Sky was certain he was about to get a talking to from Carter.

Sure enough, he was joined by Syd's father a moment later. "Good evening, Sky," Carter began. "It's my understanding that you're taking my daughter out on a date, is that correct?"

"Yes sir," Sky responded hastily. He gulped. Carter continued to look him over. After what seemed like an eternity, the older man nodded.

"You be good to my daughter, Sky. She's looking forward to this date. I wouldn't want it ruined for her." Carter was smiling now, "But I'm sure we won't have any problems. I know how you feel about my little girl. I can see that she means the world to you."

"Yes sir," Sky repeated. Carter nodded once more.

"Good. Would you like to come in now, Sky? Syd should be ready to leave in a moment." Sky followed Carter into the house.

"Syd? Sky's here," Carter called up the stairs. He glanced at the man behind him. "She'll be touched that you brought her flowers. Sydney's a romantic and she'll see it as a sweet gesture." Carter continued to smile approvingly.

And just then Sydney appeared on the stairs, her smile lighting up her whole face. "Oh Sky," she sighed, "Carnations are my favorites. Thank you." She descended the rest of the stairs and gently plucked the flowers from Sky's hands. "Let me get these in some water." Still beaming, Syd perched herself on her tiptoes and kissed Sky's cheek.

She disappeared for a moment and came back with a large red vase. Syd dunked the flowers into the vase and set it carefully onto the hall table. "Are you ready, Sky?" Syd studied what she was dressed in. "Am I overdressed?"

Syd was wearing a white sundress that barely brushed her knees, over which was the light pink sweater Sky had bought for her all those weeks ago. "You're beautiful, Sydney," Sky told her sincerely. Her cheeks flushed pink.

"Thank you." Sydney turned her attention to her father. "I left you last night's dinner to warm up, Daddy." She hugged him tightly. "I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart." Carter kissed the top of his daughter's head. "Now go on. Have a good time. I think midnight will be an appropriate curfew. See you then."

Sky took her hand as they descended to the street. He opened the car door for her, an action to which Syd graced him with a smile that Sky couldn't help but return. "So, where are we going?" Sydney questioned as Sky joined her inside the car.

"You'll see," Sky answered cryptically. He was still smiling. Yes, Sydney was certainly having strange effects on his behavior. Sky wasn't so sure that he minded this.

"Fair enough," Syd murmured. A tiny ivory hand found a golden curl and began to unwind it slowly. She was just as nervous as he was, Sky observed as he began driving the two of them through New Tech.

"I know you like Italian food," Sky told her as he pulled up in front of the restaurant. Sydney was positively glowing.

"I love it, Sky. And that just shows me how much attention you pay to details…you're so sweet." Sky looked away, embarrassed at her compliment.

"Let's eat," he said in his gruff voice. He gestured vaguely to the restaurant, Antonio's.

"Of course," Syd replied, gathering up her purse. Sky rushed around the front of his car and opened the door for her once more. Syd laughed softly. "Thank you."

Sky merely nodded. They entered the restaurant. "Tate, table for two," Sky told the host, who then led the teenagers out to a little gazebo in the back of Antonio's.

"Tate, table for two," the host echoed. "Your server will be out in a moment. Enjoy your meal."

Sydney was, as usual, smiling. "This is a very nice restaurant, Sky. Thank you so much for bringing me here." She looked around gazebo they were seated in. Pink roses were wound through the structure, as were soft twinkling golden lights. And somehow, even though the place was nice and exquisitely decorated, Sky found himself unable to take his eyes off of Sydney.

"It's really nothing," Sky said, embarrassed again. "And I'm just glad I can share it with you, Syd." He grinned back at her.

Now her hand was clutching at a necklace that Sky hadn't noticed before, a small golden locket. "Sky," she sighed. "Just...thank you. I don't often get to go to places like this."

"And I never have anyone special to spoil. Syd…nice locket."

"It was my mother's locket," Syd replied. "My father gave it to her on their first wedding anniversary."

"What happened to your mother, Sydney?" Sky asked quietly. "I know she's well…gone, but what happened to her?"

Sydney's face darkened and she looked away from Sky's curious eyes. "She died when I was still a little girl. In a fire." Sky found her hand and squeezed gently. Syd continued. "Until the fire we lived in Mariner Bay. My father was a firefighter there. And when my mother died, Daddy was so devastated and frustrated with himself for not being able to save her that me moved us here. Then he turned to religion and that's that." A lone tear escaped from Sydney's blue eyes.

"I am so sorry, baby." Again the term of affection came easily, so much more easily than Sky ever could have anticipated when it applied to Sydney Drew Grayson.

"It's not your fault. At least I have her locket, the thing she treasured most in the entire world." She gave Sky a small smile to reassure that she was fine and turned her eyes back to the menu.

After the server took their orders and their food arrived soon after, Sky stuck to lighter topics of conversation.

"So Grace told you that you're a wuss?" Syd asked incredulously. She could not imagine anyone speaking of Sky that way. He had courage in her eyes, and a lot of it. He'd stood up to Z for her and she respected and loved him for doing that. Syd told him as much. I think you're very brave, actually."

"Thank you, Syd, but I know that I'm way better off without those idiots I called my friends. And just think, Syd, we'll be graduates in six days." Sky thought for a moment. "Are you going away for school?"

Once again Syd's face darkened, though this time it was only slightly. "No, I'm not going to school quite yet. I'm going to stay here with my daddy and the church and all the people in my life. Are you going off to school, Sky?"

"I didn't apply anywhere special. I'm probably just going to take a few courses at the university here, if I can."

"I'm sure you'll do wonderfully, Sky." But still Syd looked so…sad.

"Is everything OK, Syd?"

"Oh yes. Really. I'm having a very good time here with you, Sky. You're a very good friend to spoil me the way you are."

Sky felt his face fall, "Friends," he echoed softly, "Is that all we are, Sydney? Because I was under the impression that we were moving somewhere away from that line, more along the lines of…"

"The lines of what, Sky?" Syd questioned, sure that she would both love and detest his answer. Syd was sure Sky was going to say "Like boyfriend and girlfriend," and Syd knew that if he did then she was going to have to break both of their hearts in one fell swoop.

But Sky did not answer Sydney's question. He instead gripped both of her hands in his, leaned across the table, and kissed her very softly on the lips.


	10. Chapter 10

**I'll Always Remember**

Sydney froze at this light touch to her mouth. Sky continued to kiss her gently for a moment, and once Syd felt that she'd given him enough time to show his affections she pulled away swiftly.

She stood up in a hurry, knocking her chair over in the process. She set the chair upright, grabbed her purse and rushed through the restaurant. Syd could hear Sky hollering her name as she left, but she did not stop.

Once out onto the sidewalk, Syd started sprinting down the street. "Syd!" Sky yelled again after her. Out of breath, Sydney paused just long enough for Sky to be able to catch her. "Syd…" he gasped, resting a hand on her shoulder. She yanked herself out of his grip.

"Take me home," Sydney demanded firmly. "Take me home now, Sky. I do not want you to do what you just did ever again, do you understand? Now bring me back to my home." Her blue eyes were narrowed at him with every sign of great dislike.

Sky felt as if someone had ripped out his heart and stepped on it, not to mention confused. "Syd?" he questioned. "What's wrong? I don't understand why you're so upset with me. All I did was-"

"You kissed me, Sky. You kissed me after I specifically told you-"

"Specifically told me what, Sydney? I thought that we were both feeling the same thing. I thought that you and me being together was what you wanted. What we both wanted." And he hated himself for it, but the unmistakable prick of tears stung at the back of his eyes.

"I told you not to fall in love with me, Sky. I told you from the beginning, on the night you showed up at my house and told me you needed my help. I told you not to fall in love with me," Sydney repeated.

"But Sydney, you don't get it. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me. I need you here with me. I really do love you Syd." There, he'd said it. No going back now.

Syd shook her head in disbelief. She turned away from him and started down the street, rounding the corner and disappearing from sight. "Come on, Syd!" Sky yelled. He let out a sigh and jogged after her. When he saw where she'd stopped he watched her in silence for a moment.

The cemetery. The same cemetery, in fact, where Sky's father was buried in.

Syd turned towards Sky once more, and he could tell that she was crying. He didn't even register crossing the street to where Syd stood. Five seconds later she was wrapped in Sky's arms and sobbing her heart out into his chest. "I'm so, so sorry, Sky," she whimpered brokenly. "I truly am."

"No baby, don't be sorry. You have no reason to be sorry." One hand stroked her golden curls soothingly. "Come on now. Talk to me. We can make this work, Syd, I know we can."

But Syd shook her head furiously. "You shouldn't bother, Sky. Just take me home and forget all about what time we've had together." Sky opened his mouth to speak. Syd pressed a finger to his lips. "I'm dead serious, Sky. Please, take me home."

"I can't do that Sydney. Not until you tell me why I shouldn't bother with you and just forget about the best period of my entire life." Sky cupped her face in his hands and gently wiped her tears away.

Sydney took a deep, shaky breath. "Sky, please. I don't want to talk about this just yet. I've never told anyone about it and I don't want to start."

"Baby, please. I need to understand. Maybe there's something I can do to help."

"There's nothing anyone can do," Syd murmured in the saddest tone Sky had ever heard her use before. Sydney was a fighter, not someone who gave up hope.

"Syd."

She shut her eyes tight and took another deep breath. "I'm sick, Sky. Are you happy now? You know the truth and I can go home."

"Sick?" Sky echoed. "What kind of sick, Syd?" He pulled her petite form closer to him and held her tighter.

"It's leukemia, Sky," Syd answered. "I was diagnosed two years ago, when I was barely sixteen years old. The doctors gave me chemo last year and they thought the cancer was gone. But now it's back and that's why I can't be with you. I don't know how much longer I'm going to be alive and I couldn't bear it if I knew you'd be lonely for the rest of your life."

But Sky hadn't heard anything but leukemia. "No," he whispered in disbelief. "No. I can't lose you, Syd. Not now when we're finally coming together the way we're supposed to be. I can't lose you. I won't." He held onto her still more firmly.

Sydney looked up at him again, her eyes sad and hurting. "I am so sorry. I really am. If I had my way we'd be together as long as you wanted me to be around, and then maybe one day there would be fair-haired children playing in the front yard and a nice dinner for you to come home to and me to hold and-"

"We can have all of that," Sky insisted. "We can have it. And we will, Syd, because a miracle will happen and you'll be better again. Please, Syd, don't give up hope. Everything is gonna be all right." He planted a soft kiss on Syd's forehead.

She smiled to indulge him in his foolish hopes. "Thank you for believing that, Sky. Right now, though, I need to be at home in my own bed. Will you take me back now?"

"Of course," Sky answered. He gave her one final squeeze and released her, finding one hand and holding it all the way back to his car.

When they arrived at the Grayson home once more, Syd refused to let him walk her to the door. She pressed a swift kiss to his cheek and told him she'd see him at school on Monday. "Good night."

Syd darted up the front steps, pulled her keys from her purse and disappeared inside the house. Sky watched to make certain that she was safe before driving away to his own house.

Jen was still awake, evidently waiting up for him. "So how was your date?" she asked her son as he took off his jacket. But then she noticed the look on Sky's face. "Sky? What happened?"

He didn't speak; he'd barely even heard what his mother had said. Sydney's information kept repeating itself over and over again in his mind and it was the only thing Sky could concentrate on. "Sky?" Jen repeated. Her expression grew concerned. "Is everything OK?"

He still didn't open his mouth, but rather crossed the room to his mother and hugged her to him. Sky had grown taller than her many years ago but that didn't stop him from resting his head atop hers as Jen hugged her son back. "Sky?" Jen asked for the third time.

"It's Syd, Mom," Sky said finally. "Syd is sick. She has leukemia. She…she told me that the doctors said the cancer is back and that she doesn't know how much longer she has to live." Jen gasped softly and hugged her son tighter.

"That poor girl. She's barely begun to live and she's already deteriorating. Oh Sky…baby…" She sounded so motherly and gentle that Sky felt himself comforted very slightly.

"And it's so unfair, Mom! I love her so much. I need her here with me, Mom. I _need_ her the way you and Dad needed each other. There's nothing I can do to help her and it's so heartbreaking."

"Of course there's something you can do, Sky. You can be her friend and you can love her and support her. Syd needs you just as much as you need her. Don't let her down now."

"You're right, Mom. Syd's not going to know what hit her when I get through. She's going to have me there with her every day and she's never going to be lonely. Thanks."

Jen released her son. "You're welcome. Now go one up to bed, Sky. You've had a long traumatic night. You need to get some rest. I'll see you in the morning." She gently shoved Sky towards the staircase. He smiled briefly at his mother as he climbed up to the second story.

When he had disappeared from Jen's sight, she let out a long sigh. Her son…her baby's heart would break. What a terrible thing for Sydney to go through at the age of eighteen, not to mention what Sky would have to deal with for the rest of his life.

--

As Jen Collins descended the stairs the next morning, she saw that Sky was waiting for her. "Are you going to church?" she asked as she noticed what he was wearing. Sky nodded his answer and picked up two jackets from the closet. He handed Jen's coat to her and put his own on.

"I'll drive," he announced. He opened the front door and headed outside to his mother's car. She followed him out a moment later.

"So, you haven't gone to church willingly since you were ten. Why start now?"

"Because Syd will be there, and I need to talk to her," Sky answered as Jen slid into the passenger seat. "I'm going to tell her that she's got me in her corner now and forever and there's no way she can ever get rid of me."

"It won't be easy, Sky, watching her struggle with her illness. But it's the right thing to do. It's what…it's what your dad would do for someone he cared about. I know he'd be proud to see you right now."

Sky concentrated on the streets of New Tech. And then, as he pulled into the large parking lot behind the small brick building, he found his mother's warm brown gaze and gave her the same small smile he'd given her the night before. "Thanks, Mom. That means a lot to me."

The two members of the Tate-Collins family filed into the church and found seats in the front pew. Up at the pulpit Carter nodded at Sky, who waved back at the reverend. A few feet away from her father, Sydney was standing with the other choir members, glaring towards Sky. That hurt.

All through Carter's sermon Sky tried to think of what he would say to her. He ran through a million different conversations as Carter preached about accepting help from those who care about you.

And then, an hour later, church was adjourned for the week and the congregation left, murmuring of their reverend's brilliance and way with words. Jen murmured good luck to Sky and exited the church with the rest of its members. He waited as Sydney returned the choir robe and exited the stock room.

"What, Sky?" Sydney snapped. She hated talking to him in such a way, but maybe he'd stop caring so much if he thought she didn't like him.

"Syd please…" Sky murmured. "I want to be here for you the way you were for me. I need to be with you." As Syd but her lip in concentration, Sky grew more confident. He crossed to her and pressed another brief kiss to her lips. "You're stuck with me."


	11. Chapter 11

**I'll Always Remember**

Sky's afternoon was a happy one. Syd had kissed him back when he'd promised to be by her side, and then the two had left the church. They spent the day walking around New Tech and talking about everything: memories, hopes and dreams, immediate plans to make for the school year beginning in the fall.

"I should take some kind of classes," Syd murmured in her melodic voice. "You were right about that idea, Sky." He smiled.

"You'll be brilliant, Syd," Sky replied sincerely. "I know you will."

She had smiled back at him then. And after a few moments of thought, Sydney spoke again. "How about you and your mother come over for dinner tonight? It might be fun for the four of us to hang out."

"That would be nice. My mom and I will pick up dessert on the way over. How about seven?"

"Great. How does steak sound? Your mother isn't a vegetarian, is she?"

"We're both very carnivorous," Sky assured Syd, checking his watch. "It's almost four now. Ready for me to walk you home?"

"I'd like that," Syd answered softly, finding Sky's large hand and laced her fingers through his. "Let's go, then." She squeezed gently as she and Sky began navigating the residential neighborhoods to the one she and her father lived in.

Once Sky and Syd had reached the front porch, Sydney threw herself into Sky's strong arms. Standing on her tiptoes, she kissed Sky softly on the lips. "Sky…thank you so much for standing by me for this. I can't tell you what it means to me, knowing that you intend to be my rock to lean on."

"Oh Syd, you don't have to thank me. Let's say the situation was reversed. I know you'd want to do the same thing for me. And honestly, Syd, I can't imagine my life without you anymore."

She smiled again, and Sydney's grin lit up her pretty face. "That's so sweet, Sky." She kissed his cheek. "I'll see you in a few hours, all right?"

"See you then," Sky agreed. "Love you, Syd."

Syd turned back to him. "I love you too. Truly I do, Sky."

He waited until she had gone inside the house before starting towards his own home. Once again, his mother was sitting in the front room, a novel that she was pretending to read clutched in her hands. "How'd it go, Sky?" Jen asked without turning around to look at her son.

"It went…well," Sky answered. Jen could hear the happiness in Sky's voice. "Syd invited us over for dinner tonight. I said we'd bring the dessert."

"That's nice of she and the reverend. I think that Carter really likes the two of you being together. He told me he thinks you're good for her."

"I think Syd and I are good for each other," Sky replied. He paused to kiss his mother's cheek and continued upstairs to his bedroom.

A few hours later, Sky had just gotten out of the shower when the phone rang. Knowing his mother had gone to the grocery store for the dessert. Sky bolted downstairs to answer the phone. The ID was blinking Sydney's home number. He grinned as he picked up the phone. "Hello?"

"Sky, this is Carter Grayson. You need to know…there's been an accident. Syd's hurt and the paramedics are on their way to the hospital with her. I only stayed to tell you what's going on. She'll be at New Tech Memorial, and I know she'll want to see you when she wakes up."

Sky couldn't think of a coherent statement. He opened and closed his mouth several times as he tried to regain the power of speech. He was still attempting to do so when he heard the front door open and his mother enter the house.

Jen strode into the kitchen with a plastic grocery store bag in her hand. "Hey Sky, I picked up some chocolate chip cookies…Sky?"

Still wordless, Sky handed the telephone to his mother, who took it with a confused expression. "Hello?"

"Mrs. Collins?" came Carter's voice. "I guess your son is in shock." The pastor sighed, "Syd's had an accident. She's at the hospital."

"We'll be there soon, Reverend," Jen promised, "Our thoughts are with your lovely daughter." She hung the phone in its cradle and turned to her son. "Shouldn't you go get dressed so we can see Syd?"

Sky looked down at the blue towel he'd wrapped around his waist. He nodded and returned to his bedroom on the second floor. The first items of clothing that Sky saw were what he put on, and he was in such a daze that it took him several minutes before he realized he was trying to pull his shirt on over his legs.

Once he'd put all his clothes on the proper parts of his body, Sky scrambled down the stairs, skipping every other stair. His mother was waiting for him. She held out his coat. "I'll drive, Sky. You're too upset to drive right now." She crossed to the front door. "Come on."

Jen sped through the city to New Tech Memorial. She had barely stopped the car when Sky jumped out and ran inside through the emergency doors.

He tore down the long white corridors, searching for any sign of Sydney or her father. "Hey, Sky!" hollered a familiar voice. It did not belong to Sydney or Carter, but rather to Jack Landors. Sky nodded and jogged over to the other boy.

"Have you seen-" Sky began, panting from his long run down the hospital hallways.

"Syd? Yeah, I saw them bring her in. She looked like she was in really bad shape. What happened to her?" There was concern written on Jack's face.

Sky let out a sigh, "All her dad told me was that she had an accident. I don't know exactly what happened to her yet. But…I'm scared." It took a lot for her Sky to admit his fears of losing Syd, especially to Jack, whom he had never really like. But the way Jack was looking at him made Sky's level of respect for the other boy rise tenfold.

"Syd's a fighter," Jack said quietly. "She'll be all right." Jack took a few steps closer to the scared boy and then clasped him in a one-armed hug customary among men. "We'll go find her dad and find out what's going on."

The teenagers waited as Jen caught up to them. "Hello Mrs. Collins," Jack said politely.

"Jack. It's nice to see that you're doing better." Jen continued down the hallway, Sky and Jack following after her.

The trio was met by Carter in a small waiting room. His head was hidden in the palms of his hands and his shoulders were slumped. Jen went and set beside the reverend, gingerly patting one shoulder. He looked up suddenly, clearly not expecting this contact.

"Mrs. Collins," Carter murmured. The older man looked at the two boys standing in front of him. "Jack Landors, right?" Jack nodded and Carter held out a hand. Jack shook it and gave a small smile.

"Syd came to visit me quite a bit. She's a very sweet girl. I really appreciated the efforts she made."

Carter bobbed his head. "She's just like her mother; she's just like my Dana."

"Reverend," Sky said slowly, speaking for the first time since they had arrived in the waiting room. "What happened to Sydney? What caused her to end up here?"

"She was going into the kitchen, to start the dinner she'd invited you over for. And I'd only just finished mopping the floor and…and Syd slipped. She would have been fine…but the pantry door was open and she hit her head on the corner. It bashed her head pretty deep. There was…" But Carter could not finish his sentence. He let his voice trail off and buried his face in his hands again.

"Is Syd going to be OK, Carter?" He knelt before the pastor. He shoved Carter's shoulder, and the contact was definitely not a gentle one.

"Sky," Jen warned the boy, but once again Sky ignored her.

"Would you answer me already?" Sky asked rudely.

"I don't know if she's going to be all right, Sky." Carter glared at his daughter's boyfriend. "The doctors are too busy trying to save Syd's life right now to report to me every five minutes."

Sky opened his mouth to retort, but this time it was Jack who intervenes. "Let's not get too angry here, Sky." The African American boy held up his white paper bag with his prescription in it, "Come on. I need to get some water. Maybe a walk will help calm you down." The taller boy looked down at his friend, but Jack just reached up and placed a hand on Sky's shoulder.

Sky followed Jack down yet another series of corridors to the cafeteria. Jack bought two bottled waters and two turkey sandwiches and ushered Sky over to a table in the far corner. "You should eat," Jack said, pushing half of the food towards the other teen.

The blue clad boy did as he'd been told, chewing and swallowing without even tasting the food. When the meal had been bolted down, Sky sated at Jack, desperate to get back to the waiting room for news of Sydney's condition.

"You really love her, don't you, Sky?" Jack asked quietly after swallowing the last bite of his own sandwich. Sky nodded, suddenly choked up.

"God, Jack, what if she dies?" Sky asked in a mere whisper. He trembled at the thought.

"Syd is not going to die, do you understand me? Just don't lose hope, Sky; that's not what Syd would want and you know it."

Sky nodded, unable to speak again. He stood up, collected his trash and disposed of it. Without waiting for his friend, he stomped back to where he'd left his mother and Carter.

He saw that Carter was in deep conversation with one of the doctors. Jen was still seated, merely staring off into space. He sat down beside her, watching as Carter spoke to Syd's doctor.

"Thank you," Carter said as the doctor returned to Syd's hospital room. The older man turned back to Sky and Jen. "She's lost a ton of blood and as she was diagnosed with leukemia, there's a real lack of red blood cells. They're going to try and give her a transfusion."

"Is that good? Will Syd be OK?"

"The doctor said they don't know and that they won't know until tomorrow morning."

Sky nodded once more and leaned back into his uncomfortable waiting room chair. There was nothing to do now but wait.


	12. Chapter 12

**I'll Always Remember**

As midnight approached, Jen Collins began to slump back against the wall. It was unfair to let her suffer on that uncomfortable chair. "Come on Mom, I'll take you back home," Sky told her quietly. Jen got up, pausing to hug Syd's father briefly.

When Jen had been safely delivered back to the house, Sky got into his own car. He turned the radio up as loud as it would go, trying to drown out all thoughts. He sang along loudly to increase the noise level.

Back at the hospital Carter was speaking with Syd's doctor again. "I see. Thank you so much," Carter murmured, shaking the doctor's hand. There was a huge smile plastered on the reverend's face. The doctor smiled back briefly and Carter turned to Sky. He hugged the younger man. "Sydney's blood transfusion seems to be successful. We can go and see her soon."

"That's great," Sky enthused, feeling his heart inflate with happiness and relief. But upon further inspection of Carter's face Sky thought that something was wrong. He was not able to ask, however, as Jack arrived then bearing a cardboard tray with three cups of coffee balanced on it.

"What's going on?" Jack asked as he handed a cup to Sky and then to Carter. He took a deep sip from his own coffee, looking at the other men expectantly.

"Sydney's going to be all right!" Sky yelled gleefully. "We're going to be together and have all those plans we talked about. Jack…Jack, she's OK!"

"What did I tell you?" Jack questioned with a huge grin. "I wish I could stay and see her, but I gotta get going. My rent's backed up three months and my landlord's getting antsy. I told him there'd be a check waiting for him in the morning. I'll come by again in a few hours.

Sky had completely forgotten that Jack had a place of his own. "All right. Sure. See you." He and Jack exchanged a quick brotherly hug that had grown to be their custom and then Jack was gone.

A nurse appeared then. "You can come on in now. One visitor at a time though, please." She motioned at the two men.

"Go on Sky," Carter said softly. "You go see her first. I insist." He clapped Sky on the shoulder. There was a question written on the younger boy's face.

"Are…are you sure? You're her dad, you should see her. You've been just as worried as I have."

"I know I've been worried. But she's your girlfriend and you two love each other. Go in and see her. You're the person she'll want to see, anyway."

Sky nodded and followed the nurse into Sydney's room. "There you are, dear," murmured the nurse, ushering Sky into a chair.

He barely heard her. He managed a nod so that she would leave, his eyes never straying from his precious Syd lying in the bed.

She might have been sleeping. She looked calm and peaceful, the source of quiet comfort that has drawn Sky to her in the first place. But aside from her pretty face, Syd looked awful. Her skin was pale and sickly looking, her eyelids a deep purple from the loss of blood. Her bouncy golden curls were blood stained, and the very top of her head wasn't visible at all thanks to the gauze wrapped around it. Her hand was cold, Sky noted as he took it in his own. Tears stung at his eyes again.

"Baby," he murmured in a choked voice. "My poor, poor baby. Oh God…Syd." He raised her hand to his lips and pressed a small kiss to the back of it. Releasing Syd, Sky looked upwards. "How could you do this to her? Sydney is the best person I know and she doesn't deserve this! She's been nothing short of an angel and you turn around and do this to her! Why? Why not let me be the one fighting for my life? You…you can't take her from me. I need Syd. I need my Syd so much."

Sky threw himself on top of her, burying his face in her neck where he could hide from the world. "Oh sweetheart," he whispered against her soft skin. "Please baby. You can't leave me. You can't."

"Sky?" asked a melodic voice from somewhere to his right. "Sky, what's going on? Were you yelling at someone? Why were you yelling at someone?"

"Syd!" Sky cried joyously. He looked up and kissed her on the mouth, very firmly. She responded eagerly enough and then pulled away. Cupping his face in her hand, Sydney locked her blue gaze with his.

"Am I OK?" she asked softly. "The last thing I remember was walking into the kitchen and then slipping. I've never been very graceful, I'm afriad."

"They had to give you a blood transfusion, Syd. But they say it's been a complete success." Sky slipped his arms around her. "You scared me, you know. Really, really badly, I might add."

"I'm sorry," Syd murmured in her soothing little girl's voice. "I'm sorry. Where's Daddy?"

"He's out in the waiting room. He wanted me to see you first; I think he's trying to mentally collect himself. He looked so devastated when my mom and I got here, like he was trying to prepare himself to lose you."

Sydney smiled sadly. "Daddy's had some tough times in his life, especially after my mother died." She touched the locket at her throat, "They were sweethearts all through high school. She was _part_ of him, you know?"

"Just like you're part of me," Sky replied sweetly, nuzzling her neck with his nose. "Do you want me to go get him and tell him you're awake now?"

"I'd like that," Syd replied. She closed her eyes and rested as Sky got off of the bed and exited the room very quietly.

Upon arriving back in the waiting room, Sky saw that Carter was talking on his cell phone. Or, rather, appeared to be _listening_ to the person on the other line. "Yes, I understand that, but-" There was a pause as Carter fell silent, apparently listening again. "All right. Thank you."

He snapped the phone shut and tucked it back into his pocket. He let out a long sigh and directed his gaze at a remote corner of the hospital room. "Dear God, how am I supposed to pay for this?" Carter asked himself, plainly unaware that Sky had rejoined him.

Sky cleared his throat loudly and Carter glanced over at him. "Syd's awake now, sir. She'd like to see you now." Carter managed a small smile for his daughter's boyfriend. "Um, I'm gonna go home and get some sleep now. I'll come by in a few hours. Tell Syd I love her."

Carter nodded. "I will. Be sure and thank your mother for coming, too. That was really very kind of her."

But when Sky got to his car he did not head towards the home he and his mother shared. Instead he directed his car onto the freeway towards the nearby city of Silver Hills.

He drove along with the radio still blasting angry rock music, reveling in the harsh clangs and guitar solos. And as Silver Hills drew closer, Sky thought about what he was going to say when he arrived there. Was there really any way to ask what he wanted to ask?

It was nearly two a.m. when he pulled into the huge driveway of the mansion he hadn't seen since he was ten. Sky got his car as close to the front door as possible before getting out and going the rest of the way on foot. When Sky was in front of the vast oak door, he clenched his hand into a fist and pounded on it.

It seemed to take hours before the front door was opened. But the person who stood there was not the faithful old butler Phillips, but rather Albert Collins himself.

He hadn't changed one bit since the last time Sky had seen him up close, give or take a few wrinkles. Even his hair was still neat and orderly, though he had to have been sleeping. "Sky? Is that you?" Albert studied his Rolex, "It's two a.m. What on earth could you need?"

"Something I've never asked you for: help. You must know what it takes for me to ask you for this. All I need is some money."

Albert Collins sneered. "For what, Schuler? Drugs, booze, your girlfriend's abortion, maybe? Yes, I know that Sydney Grayson is your girlfriend. Can't say much for your taste, Sky, but then again you are incredibly similar to your father."

Sky let the comment about his parents slide. "Sydney's sick. She has leukemia and her father's insurance can't cover the costs for the treatments. Please, it's not for me, it's for her. I swear it."

"Leukemia? Oh, that's a fine invention you've come up with, Schuler. Much more creative than I would have expected from you."

Sky paced the porch, pausing in front of a marble column and delivering a solid blow to it. The punch hurt his hand but he did not let it show. "My father was right about you. You're just a tightfisted deadbeat who couldn't even check his pulse if he wanted to because he doesn't have one. The one time I ask you for help you're too greedy and cruel to bother."

He resisted the urge to spit in his grandfather's face and stomped off of the porch and back to his car.

"Sky, what's the name of the hospital your friend is at?"

Sky paused. "New Tech Memorial," he answered before climbing inside and slamming the door.


	13. Chapter 13

**I'll Always Remember**

Sky took that day off of school. After leaving his grandfather's mansion, he went home and got into bed, completely wiped out.

He slept for quite a few hours, not waking up until almost one that afternoon. When he woke up, he got into the shower and then headed down to see Syd at the hospital.

Sky stopped off at the gift shop, picking out some more pink carnations and a pink teddy bear for her. Grinning, he set off again, still thankful he could see Sydney at all. He hummed a tuneless hum as he strode through the hallways.

Just as Sky was reaching Syd's private room, he was met by his girlfriend and her father. Carter looked ten times happier than he had a mere twelve hours before, the last time Sky had seen him.

Syd smiled up at Sky. "Thank your grandfather for us, Sky." There was a questioning look in Sky's eyes, "He didn't tell you? He's paying for private home care for me. It's so sweet of him to do so, don't you think?"

Sky nodded mutely and handed her the flowers and bear. "For you," he forced out. Syd smiled even wider and hugged him.

"Thanks, Sky." She stood on her tiptoes and gave him an innocent little peck on the lips. "I have to do a lot of resting before Friday if I want to make it to graduation. Come and see me tomorrow, all right? I love you."

"I love you too, Syd." He hugged her back, needing to feel her pressed close to him. "Bye." Sky watched sadly as she and Carter continued down the hospital corridors.

His grandfather had come through after all. Sky was not sure how to feel about this. He was grateful Syd would regain her health, but after the way he'd spoken to Albert Collins Sky hated to be indebted to him.

Sky let out a long sigh and took his cell phone from his pocket. He left a message for his mother saying he was taking a detour to the family company in Silver Hills and that he didn't know when he would be back.

A smiling receptionist greeted him at Bio Lab. "How can I help you today, sir?" Sky noticed that she gave him the once over.

"Is Mr. Collins in?"

"Yes he is, but he's very busy right now. Do you have an appointment?"

"No, I don't."

"Then I'm afraid we'll have to schedule one for you and you can come back then. If you would just give me your name I-"

"He'll want to see me. I'm his grandson, and I have something very important to discuss with him."

"I'll call him, and if he gives me the clear you can go on up to see him." The receptionist gave another dazzling smile as she picked up the telephone. "Sir, you have a visitor."

"I'm busy, Margie," snapped the voice of Albert Collins. "Whoever it is can come back with an _appointment_."

"He says he's your grandson, sir," Margie explained patiently. "He says this is really important. I don't think he's leaving until he sees you, sir."

There was a long pause as Albert considered his secretary's words. "You can send him up, Margie."

"Right away, Mr. Collins," Margie said. She nodded at Sky and waved a hand towards the elevator. "His office is on the top floor."

Sky arrived at his grandfather's office to see him signing some sort of document. "Good afternoon, Schuler," his grandfather greeted without looking up. "I take it your little friend told you I'm paying for her medical bills. Is that why you've come?"

"Syd told me that." He stood in front of the massive desk so that he was towering over Albert, "Why did you decide to help me after all?"

Albert still did not look at the younger man, "I suppose you are my family, Sky. Is that not what families are supposed to do? Help each other, I mean."

Sky was smiling, "You do care. You have to have some shred of humanity and compassion left in you, or else you wouldn't have helped someone less fortunate than you."

"I'm sure I can find some way to use this as a tax write off," Albert retorted coldly, standing. "Anyway, Schuler, I have a meeting with Mr. Meyers about the Silver Guardians program across town, and if I don't leave now I will be late. Good day to you."

But Sky blocked the office door. "Really Schuler, I have to be on time, do you understand that?" He tried to move past Sky, but the younger boy would not budge. Instead, Sky pulled his grandfather into a hug.

"Thank you."

Mr. Collins was clearly unused to this kind of affectionate contact, "Well, you're welcome." He awkwardly patted Sky's back, "Can I give you a life somewhere, Schuler?"

"No, I've got my car. But before we both go, I'd like to invite you to my high school graduation. It's on Friday at seven o'clock and I'd appreciate it if you would come."

"I shall have Margie check my schedule and inform you if I can make it or not."

"Great. Bye, Grandpa."

Sky walked out of Bio Lab with a huge grin on his face.

The following day, Jack came over to Sky's house after school. He bought with him the final piece to the car he and Sky had built from scratch- the only thing they had ever gotten along long enough to enjoy doing together. "So what are we going to do with this car of ours, anyway?" Jack asked as he and Sky finished installing the part.

Sky wiped grease off of his face with a worn white rag. "Sell it and split the money?" Sky suggested.

"Or…I could give it to Ally Samuels."

"Ally Samuels?" Sky asked a smile. "Since when do you acknowledge Ally Samuels' existence? Do you even talk to her?"

"She told me that she was glad to see I was better," Jack reported with a smile of his own. "We went out after school yesterday and talked for hours. She kissed me good-bye," he added proudly.

"Guess you finally found the right girl for you, huh?" Jack nodded. "Well give her the car then. I don't really need it for anything."

"You're a cool guy, Sky. I'm glad we finally learned to get along."

"So am I. Look, Jack, I have a favor to ask you. I want to ask Sydney to marry me, at graduation Friday night. If she says yes, will you be my best man? It would mean so much to me, and to Syd. Please, Jack?"

"Course I will, Sky. Best man…wow. Think Syd will really say yes?"

"I hope so," Sky replied, wringing the rag between his hands. "I hope so."

"You must really love her, to want to marry her at eighteen. I hope everything works out for the two of you, with her…illness and all. It's gonna be hard."

"No one ever said life was supposed to be easy." Sky checked his watch, "I gotta go finish getting cleaned up before I go see her. Catch you later, Jack. And good luck with Ally."

Jack smiled at his friend and got into his own car. Sky waited until the car had rounded the corner and disappeared from sight before sprinting into the house and up to his room. He changed into the blue sweater he'd worn the night of he and Syd's date, dragged a comb through his hair, and dashed down to the ground floor again. He kissed his mother's cheek as he left, leaving a smiling Jen behind.

Syd's eyes were closed when he arrived in her room that afternoon. She looked peaceful and rested. The day nurse was bustling around, clearing away trays with empty orange juice glasses and used napkins on them. Sky thought the nurse wanted to tell him not to disturb Sydney, but when she saw he was sitting quietly, she left the two teens in privacy.

He sat at her bedside, holding her tiny hand in his own. "I missed you at school today, baby. I know you have to sleep though, so that's all right." He gave the little hand a squeeze, "Just wait until you hear what I have to ask you at graduation. You'll love it, Syd. I know you will. Sky smoothed a stray curl away from Sydney's face, being careful not to wake her. "So Jack and Ally Samuels are dating, I guess. It surprised me too," he continued, still talking in a whisper to his sleeping girlfriend.

Sky then became aware of Carter standing in the doorway. He stood, tucked the pink teddy bear in with Syd, and joined Carter. "We'll talk downstairs, Sky, so we don't wake her up."

Carter led Sky into the kitchen and waved a hand towards the table. Sky sat down and Carter chose the seat opposite him. "Yes, sir?" Sky asked with a hint of nervousness in his tone.

"You want to marry my daughter." It was not a question.

"Yes, sir. I do want to marry her. I was going to ask your permission, actually. That's the kind of old fashioned thing Syd would appreciate. So, can I ask her to marry me, sir?"

"Even if I said no, you would ask Syd to marry you anyway, so I might as well say yes." Carter smiled, "I couldn't think of a better son-in-law, Sky. Yes, you may ask Syd to marry you."

"Thank you, sir. I won't let you down."


	14. Chapter 14

**I'll Always Remember**

As Sky drove home from Syd's house, the thought occurred to him that he ought to tell his mother about his plans to marry Sydney. He wondered what she would say about him wanting to propose.

"Oh good, you're home," Jen said from the kitchen as Sky walked into the house. "I made some lasagna for us and it's going to be ready in about five minutes. She turned her warm brown eyes up to Sky's face, "You have something to tell me," she said in a knowing sort of tone.

"I want to ask Syd to marry me."

"Marriage is an unbelievably huge step to take, Sky," Jen replied. "I know you love Syd, and believe me honey, I'm ecstatic that you chose her but have you honestly _thought_ about this? Where would you live, how would you pay your bills? How would you both manage jobs and school? And you're both so _young_…"

"I'm going to ask Syd to marry me on Friday night at our graduation ceremony. If she says yes then we'll take all of those points you just made one step at a time."

"I see." Jen strode out of their kitchen without another word. Sky wondered if she was angry with him for being so determined in his pursuit of marrying Syd. But then he heard her footsteps on the stairs again.

"Mom?" Sky asked as she reappeared in the room with him. She handed him a small red box coated with a thick layer of dust. He cracked it open and stared at the box's contents in awe. "Mom?"

"It's the ring your father proposed to me with, Sky. I want you to give it to Sydney when you pop the question. A ring like this should become a family heirloom, don't you think?"

Sky studied the engagement ring and broke into the huge grin that had become his trademark smile. "Thank you, Mom. This…this means everything to me, and I know it'll mean the world to Syd."

Jen could not bring herself to reply but rather hugged her son, trying to cradle him as if he were still a small child. "The lasagna is going to burn," she forced out in a choked tone of voice.

And after a very quiet dinner, Sky went upstairs to his room and logged onto his computer, choosing a real estate website. He browsed through the available houses to buy, searching for something both homey and in a price range he and Syd could afford.

He had a bit of money that his father had left for him, and he'd put away all of his birthday and holiday money since he was eight. All in all, he had about eighty thousand to play with, and Sky was certain what Syd probably had some put away as well.

There it was, a perfect one story home with a large square yard that Sky could easily envision children running wild in. The asking price was only one hundred thousand dollars. Too good to be true.

Sky printed a picture of the house so he could show it to Syd if she said yes to him. The small red box sitting beside the keyboard caught his attention and Sky popped it open again. He couldn't wait until Friday night.

He called the real estate office and left a message saying he'd like an appointment for Saturday afternoon to see the house at 123 Angel Grove Road. Everything was coming together quite nicely.

Sky, proud that he'd gotten most of his ducks in a row for now, picked up the phone and punched in Syd's number. She answered on the first ring, just as she usually did.

"Hey Sky," she chirped brightly. "Daddy told me that you came by earlier to see me. I guess I was sleeping. Sorry about that, Sky."

"That's OK," Sky replied. "How are you feeling now, Syd? Better I hope."

"I feel fine now, but I still have to rest up before graduation. Is your grandfather coming, Sky? I'd like to thank him personally for being to kind to me and helping my father with my bills."

"I went to Silver Hills yesterday and thanked him for that. I asked if he was coming and he said he'd let me know."

She was smiling, Sky could tell. "It's good that you're trying to mend your relationship with your grandfather, Sky. He's your family after all, and he must be very lonely by himself in that mansion."

"Yeah," Sky murmured vaguely. "I guess he is."

Sydney yawned on her end of the phone. "It's getting late, Sky. I'm going to hang up now, OK? See me again tomorrow, and wake me up if you want to. I miss you."

"I miss you too, baby. I miss you too. Good night, Syd; I love you."

"Love you too." He heard the line click and then go dead.

"Syd, my Syd…my beautiful bride," Sky sighed to himself as he got changed into his pajamas.

The rest of the week dragged on for what seemed like an eternity to Sky. He visited Syd at her house every day, he helped his mother around the house, and usually hung out with Jack and Ally for a bit when school was over.

"I hear you want to ask Syd to marry you, Sky," said Ally from her perch in Jack's lap. "Are you nervous about popping the question?"

"Not really," Sky answered, wishing that he could be holding Sydney the way Jack was holding Ally. "She's going to say yes."

Ally smiled, "You're good for each other." She climbed off of Jack and kissed Sky on the cheek, "Be good to her Sky. She needs you."

"I know. I know." He looked out at the driveway, where a long black limousine was just stopping. "That's his car."

"Whose limo is it, Sky?" Jack started to ask, but Sky got off of the porch and ran down the stairs to the limo. The chauffer was just opening the door to reveal Albert Collins sitting inside. He gave a small smile to his grandson and got out.

"Good afternoon, Schuler. I trust that you are well today."

Sky nodded, "Yeah, I'm doing pretty well. What's going on? Why are you here?"

"I thought I'd come tell you in person. I will be attending your graduation ceremony tomorrow evening. I'll see you there, I suppose."

"Thanks. Do you want to sit down? Something to drink, maybe? My mom'll be home soon, if you want to talk to her…"

"No, no, I'm all right, thank you Schuler. I gather that you were enjoying your time with your friends, I will leave you to that. Good day."

Albert Collins turned back to his limousine, "How's Sydney doing?"

"Syd's condition has improved wonderfully, especially under the home care you're paying for. She wants to thank you personally."

"All the more reason for me to come out tomorrow night, Schuler. Have a good evening."

"You too," Sky replied, amazed that the two of them could have a normal conversation. He watched his grandfather climb back into the car and returned to the porch where Jack and Ally were still sitting. "You have no idea how weird that was."

"He obviously cares very much, Sky," Jack said quietly.

And then, all at once, it was Friday evening and the graduation ceremony was about to begin. Sky kept his hand on the ring's box as he listened to the principal drone on about how their lives were just beginning.

The graduating class' names were called one at a time. "Sky Tate Collins!"

Sky could not help but grin as he walked onto the stage and shook the hands of the vice principal and then the principal, who handed him the diploma.

"Sydney Drew Grayson!" Sky caught her eye and she smiled.

And then, when all the names had been called, Sky got up onto the stage again. Principal Lewis spoke into the microphone, "Miss Grayson, will you join us once more?"

Sydney got up again and joined Sky, looking bewildered. He dropped onto one knee and Syd clapped her hands to her mouth, suddenly knowing what was about to happen.

Sky took the microphone and popped open the red box, "Sydney Drew Grayson, will you marry me?"

Syd's blue eyes filled with tears, "Of course I will," she answered, throwing herself into his arms. "Of course."


	15. Chapter 15

**I'll Always Remember**

"I just finished unpacking the stuff for the kitchen, Syd," Sky announced as he stepped into what was now he and Syd's bedroom. He walked to the opposite side of the queen sized wrought iron bed, helping his wife tuck the navy blue sheets in.

"And the room's almost ready," Syd replied. "That leaves us with the things for the living room, pictures and things like that, but we can handle that tomorrow. I'm too tired to think about it right now."

Sky sent a mischievous smile her way, "Too tired to let me love you?" He took the matching comforter from its plastic pouch and began to spread it over the mattress.

"That's different," Sydney insisted with a smile of her own. "And hardly fair, I might add, Schuler." She wrestled the six pillows into their cases and plopped down atop the mattress.

He joined her on top of the bed, massaging her neck and shoulders. "That feels nice," Syd murmured softly. Sky smiled to himself, then leaned down and kissed her neck softly, trailing down to her shoulders slowly.

Later, as Syd snuggled in close to him, resting her silky blond head on Sky's bare chest, she whispered, "I'm so glad I married you, Sky. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart. I love you too." He placed a gentle kiss on her temple, one hand working through her golden curls gently. "Good night, Sydney." Sky tightened his arms around her tiny frame.

The next morning, Sky woke to the doorbell ringing several times in a row. The clock on the nightstand blinked 8:23 a.m. He swore to himself, cursing whoever had woken him up at such an ungodly hour.

Sky picked up a pair of blue sweats from one of his boxes of clothing and quickly put them on. He stomped out of the bedroom and to the front door. After checking through the peephole, Sky groaned. He should have known that only Jack would bother him at 8:30 in the morning.

He opened the front door, ready to tell Jack to buzz off, but then he saw that his friend had brought along some coffee, obviously as a peace offering. "Good morning," Jack said cheerfully, stepping inside as if he owned the place. "Ally will be here in a minute. She's bringing the doughnuts from the car. Is Syd awake yet?"

"It's Sunday, Jack," was Sky's response. "Sunday. That means sleeping til ten and having a lazy breakfast in bed reading the paper, not being woken up at eight freaking thirty."

"At least we brought breakfast," piped up Ally as she entered with a huge pink pastry box. She set it on the new dining room table, looking around. She nodded approvingly. "I bet Syd's going to have this place set up perfectly before she lets herself get any rest tonight."

All this noise had woken Syd, and the petite blond came out into the dining room that also served as the entryway. She was already dressed in her old overalls covered with pink and blue speckles. Sky smiled to himself, remembering their paint war the previous spring. "What's going on?" Syd asked softly in her musical voice. "You guys are here very early." She yawned, stretching her arms above her head.

"We thought we'd help out with your unpacking," Jack answered, helping himself to a jelly doughnut. He held out the cardboard tray of coffee and Syd took one gratefully.

"That's very nice of you two. Sky and I appreciate it, don't we, Sky?" She looked pointedly at her husband.

"Yeah," Sky agreed, though he didn't sound very convincing. "It's really great. Just give us some warning next time, OK?" He retreated back to he and Syd's room and came out a moment later, dressed in jeans and a T-shirt.

Sydney and Ally were already digging through the boxes, unwrapping the many pictures Syd had brought along to the new house. "I love the built in shelves in our living room," Syd was commenting. "They're so convenient. I thought maybe I'd have a shelf for pictures of me and Sky, one for my parents and one for his. What do you think?"

"I think that's a very good idea," Ally agreed, picking up a stack of framed photographs. Syd did the same, leading her friend out into the living room. Sky lugged the box of ornaments Syd had insisted on into the living room as well. Jack followed.

Together, Sky and Jack found the perfect place for the dark blue couch and set up the coffee table while Syd and Ally arranged the photos. Then Sydney attacked the box of knickknacks.

Two and a half hours after Ally and Jack had arrived, the doorbell rang again. Syd went to answer, finding a deliveryman. "Mrs. Tate-Collins?"

"Just Mrs. Tate, actually," Syd corrected. "How can I help you?" The blond woman's confusion was quite plain on her pretty face.

"I've got some furniture for you: two end tables and a set of patio furniture."

"But I didn't order any of those things," Syd protested as three more men wearing the same brown uniform came up the front walk, balancing huge boxes between them.

"My information says to deliver it to Mr. and Mrs. Tate-Collins at 123 Angel Grove Road. The bill's going somewhere over in Silver Hills, to an A. Collins."

"That would be my husband's grandfather," Syd said. She opened the door wider to allow the delivery men entry and stepped out of the way. Sky joined her, looking just as puzzled as Syd felt.

"What's all that about?"

"Your grandfather bought us some more furniture," Syd replied with a smile. "We'll have to call and thank him. He's done so much for us; he's a very sweet man."

When all the remaining boxes had been emptied and the new furniture assembled, Jack and Ally headed out with jokes to 'not be too noisy.' Sky rolled his eyes and looked at Syd, who was already punching numbers into the phone.

"Mr. Collins," she said in a tone that conveyed her utter delight, "You're beginning to spoil us. Thank you for the gifts. You'll have to come and have dinner with us. It's the very least we can do."

There was a pause as Albert replied to Sydney's words, and she beamed. "Next Friday at seven sounds just right. Good-bye."

Sky wrapped her in his arms. "You invited him to dinner. Where are we going?"

"He's coming here, Sky," Syd said as if it were the most obvious call in the world. "We can certainly share our home with him after what he's done."

Friday was also the day that Syd had her doctor's appointment. She felt she was ready for chemotherapy again, but the doctors needed to run some tests first.

"Are you scared?" Sky asked softly as they waited for the results. He rubbed small circles on her hand with his thumb, trying to read her face for the answer.

"I'm not scared, Sky," Syd answered in her gentle, soothing voice. "I've never been afraid of my illness or of dying. Everybody has to one day, and maybe this is just how I have to go."

Sky pulled her onto his lap. "Don't talk like that, baby. Please don't talk like that."

Syd looked up into his eyes, "I'm sorry. I didn't intend to be so blunt."

"I'm here for you, no matter what," Sky murmured. He kissed the top of Syd's head as the door opened and the doctor came in.

"Mrs. Tate, I'm afraid I have some bad news for you." Sky held her a little closer, as if trying to protect her.

"I'm ready," Sydney said after taking a deep breath. "I'm ready. Let's hear it."

The doctor looked sympathetic. "I'm so sorry. The tests show you won't respond to treatments any longer. It'll be best if you just try to live your life as normally as possible."

Syd could only nod her head as Sky's arms tightened around her. "Thank you," she murmured politely. She looked up at Sky, hating the broken look in his blue eyes. "Come on; let's go home."

She was silent all the way.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Sky asked her, reaching for her with his spare hand as he navigated towards their house.

Syd shook her head, still silent as she stared out of the window blankly.

"Baby…oh sweetheart…"

"It's OK, Sky. I've known for two years, and I've come to terms with it. I accept it. Don't treat me any differently; I don't want that."

Sky called his grandfather and canceled their dinner plans for the evening, choosing instead to surprise his wife with a present. "Come on outside Syd, I want to show you something."

Syd followed him out to the yard, looking puzzled. "I don't understand this, Sky. What's going on?" she said as Sky held a hand over her eyes.

"Just sit back and enjoy it, Syd. Trust me here, OK?" Sydney nodded after a moment of thought and let him lead her to where he'd put her present. Finally, he moved his hand, revealing-

"You got me a new telescope?" Sydney asked incredulously. She beamed up at him enthusiastically.

"And Neptune and Saturn are supposed to align in about," he looked at his watch, "Two minutes." Syd threw herself into his arms.

"You are so sweet, Schuler. I love you." She stood on her tiptoes for a kiss, one which Sky eagerly returned.

_A/N: Sorry this took so long. Just one chapter left!_


	16. Chapter 16

**I'll Always Remember**

He turned down the familiar lane, just as he had done thousands of times in the past. And there it was, his father-in-law's home. It looked just the same as it always had. It was nice to know some things never changed.

Carter opened the door before Sky was even on the porch. He smiled and waved at the younger man as Sky continued up the steps. "How are you?" Carter asked, hugging Sky briefly.

"I'm good, actually. Very good. My first day is tomorrow. I'm excited," Sky replied as he followed Carter back into the house.

"Sydney would be so proud of you, Sky," murmured Carter. He ushered Sky onto the couch and headed out to the kitchen, returning a moment later with two cups of tea. "What are you teaching, exactly?"

"Geometry," Sky answered, thinking back to how he'd helped Sam all those years ago. "It's mostly a class for sophomores, I think."

Carter nodded. "That's good, Sky. Really good. And your personal life?"

"I'm not seeing anybody," Sky told him, as he had many times in the last seven years. "But if I ever do, I'll let you know."

"She would want you to be happy, Sky. You know that, right?"

"I know. Anyway, I can't stay long; I need to figure out how the grading program works. Thanks for the tea. I'll see myself out."

Sky drained the little teacup and slipped out with a quiet good-bye. As he got into the car, he sighed softly. He missed his Syd.

The next morning, Sky arrived at his old high school bright and early. He got to his classroom, taking in all the desks with their metal book racks underneath them and a poster with the school's guidelines on it. There were a few posters he'd made himself, explaining proofs and theories, and on top of his desk was a framed picture of Syd in her wedding dress.

Also sitting on the desk was something he'd never seen before: a dark blue coffee thermos neatly trimmed in stainless steel. Perched on top of it was a red bow. Sky examined it closely, wondering where it had come from.

"Hi neighbor," said an unfamiliar voice. Sky looked up to see a blond woman with friendly blue eyes standing in the doorway. She was wearing a pink blouse and black slacks and he had to admit he found her attractive. "I'm Blair; I'm in the class next door."

"Sky Tate," Sky replied, "Did you put this here?" He held up the thermos.

"Trust me, you'll need it. Teaching can be difficult, especially first period classes." She smiled, "Have a good first day, Mr. Tate. If you ever have a question, let me know."

She left then. Sky put the thermos down on the desktop, looking at Syd's picture. He missed her, and the last few years since her death had been so lonely for him. But she would want him to be happy…

Sky's thoughts were interrupted as the bell rang and students began filing into the classroom. "Take any seat," he told them, standing in front of his desk and examining his students. "I'm Mr. Tate and this is geometry. Does everyone have a textbook?"

And as he launched into his introduction, Sky could have sworn he heard Syd's laugh ring in his ears, followed by her soft voice. "I'm so proud of you, Sky. I love you so much."

He smiled.

_A/N: So I know everyone asked for Syd not to die, but I don't think it would have been the same if she hadn't. Sorry! It's bittersweet, though. That's something, right? _


End file.
